Le corsaire de la mer d'étoiles
by iloveharlock
Summary: Sachant désormais à quoi s'en tenir quant à ses liens avec Skendar Waldenheim, Albator doit retrouver les souvenirs de son passé tout en poursuivant ses voyages, devant autant échapper aux flottes Militaires qu'aux Pirates devenus désormais aussi ses ennemis.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_: Albator, Toshiro, Clio, Kei, Maji, Tori-San et Mi-Kun, appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Les autres personnages sont à bibi.

**1.**

- Je peux me joindre à vous ?

Toshiro qui s'était poliment levé désigna un siège à la blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_ dont la mine trahissait de profondes préoccupations.

- Vous savez pourtant que votre capitaine a fait la seule chose possible, glissa doucement Clio. Il ne pouvait décemment pas exploser le vaisseau de son père.

- Nous sommes des Pirates, Clio, pas une bande de boy-scouts ! rétorqua sèchement Kei Yuki. Et Skendar Waldenheim est un Militaire. Justement, il n'y avait qu'une issue possible ! Lothar avait programmé Albator en ce but !

- Il a agi de façon irraisonnée, reprit Toshiro, et ce même cela nous a fait avoir un soupir de soulagement. Il devrait avoir l'âme en paix… Non ?

- Les émotions le bouleversent encore beaucoup trop, intervint la Jurassienne. Il ne sait absolument plus où il en est. Ça va lui prendre du temps pour se reprendre.

- Du temps que bien évidemment nous n'avons pas, glapit Kei. L'acte irréfléchi de mon capitaine fait de nous des parias pour les Pirates, et toujours des hors-la-loi pour les flottes de défense ! Sans compter que ça gronde au sein de notre équipage qui n'apprécie absolument pas ce revirement.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, reconnut le petit ingénieur binoclard. Votre roi n'est pas le seul à en vouloir à Albator…

- Ce sont tous les Pirates qui ont ordre de nous faire la peau ! aboya Kei. Je me demande vraiment comment et combien de temps on va pouvoir voler dans ces conditions… La vie va tout simplement devenir impossible – si l'équipage ne lynche pas le capitaine avant !

- C'est à ce point ? s'inquiéta Clio.

- Pour le moment, Soher Mong, le Quartier Maître, maintient la cohésion au sein des membres d'équipage, mais ils sont devenus chacun une bombe à retardement. Ça risque de faire très mal ! Je crains qu'aucun d'eux ne lui pardonne jamais sa rébellion.

- Même si sa mémoire est toujours défaillante, Albator est un Militaire avant tout. Il lui reste donc une échappatoire, reprit Clio. Et après ce qu'il a fait pour se père, ce dernier ne pourra que lui ouvrir son cœur et ses bras. Votre capitaine peut désormais retourner à Heiligenstadt en toute connaissance de cause, cette fois.

La seconde de l'_Arcadia_ secoua négativement la tête.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse y avoir de retour en arrière pour Albator. Il a bien trop changé, physiquement aussi. Skendar Waldenheim a perdu un garçon qui découvrait de façon fraîche sa vie Militaire. En cinq ans, Lothar a forgé un pirate redoutable, qui a des litres de sang sur les mains et dont l'âme s'est noircie à mesure que son cœur s'endurcissait. Même si la personnalité d'Ilian refaisait surface, celui qui n'est plus que Albator n'aurait plus de place dans sa vie pour ce gamin idéaliste et intègre. Son père ne le reconnaîtra jamais… En fait, Albator n'a plus de place, nulle part. Sans compter que…

- Oui, Kei ? insista Toshiro.

- Je connais notre roi, il aura pris ses précautions. Il a toujours des plans de secours ! Lothar a tout misé sur l'amnésie d'Albator et les réguliers lavages de cerveau qu'il lui faisait afin de le conserver dans son giron. Il ne pouvait ignorer que la mémoire, même en partie, pouvait lui revenir un jour, et donc se prémunir d'un revirement comme celui qui s'est produit ! Et, à défaut de lui envoyer des cuirassés pour réduire l'_Arcadia_ à l'état d'épave, il a sûrement opté pour une solution plus sûre et plus radicale !

- A quoi pensez-vous ?

- A un plan auquel Lothar a recouru à plus d'une reprise : il y a un Marin à ce bord, qui depuis le tout début a dû être chargé de le tueur s'il se retournait contre nous ! Et mon intuition me souffle qu'il ne va pas tarder à passer à l'action afin de remplir sa mission.

- On peut faire quelque chose ?

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! aboya Kei. Vous n'êtes que des passagers, des prisonniers ! Vous vous êtes déjà bien assez mêlé de nos oignons. Vous avez fixé le boxon à bord et vous avez plus retourné le cerveau de mon capitaine que Lothar n'avait pu le faire en cinq années ! Surtout ne vous immiscez plus dans nos histoires !

- Vous faites assurer la protection d'Albator ? s'enquit Clio.

- En temps ordinaire, il est bien assez grand que pour s'occuper de lui-même… Mais là, ce n'est même pas au radar qu'il fonctionne tant il est perdu !

- Il va se reprendre, assura Toshiro. Il est jeune, avec peu d'années d'expérience, mais ses instincts sont fiables. Il saura continuer à faire les bons choix, je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet !

- Je ne pense pas que Lothar va lui en laisser l'opportunité, fit Kei, sombre.

Le beeper de Toshiro émit une sonnerie stridente.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Il a un sérieux souci avec le Grand Ordinateur. Des gaz toxiques s'échappent, je dois absolument fermer les vannes et je ne peux le faire qu'en manuel ! J'y file !


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

- Nous n'aurions jamais dû vous ramener à bord ! Depuis que vous êtes là, les catastrophes ne font que s'accumuler !

Un peu penauds, Toshiro et Clio subirent calmement les reproches virulents de Kei.

- Toshy y est quand même pour rien ! protesta la Jurassienne d'une toute petite voix.

- Ca reste à voir, poursuivit la jolie blonde, vraiment furibarde ! Quant à vous, Oyama, comment avez-vous pu le laisser commettre cette folie ? !

- Il ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix. Et il est un peu plus grand que moi, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore remarqué ! ?

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de faire de l'humour foireux ! vitupéra Kei qui n'était pas loin de saisir le petit ingénieur binoclard par les revers de sa veste pour le secouer d'importance ! Vous avez été berné comme un gamin et à cause de vous, mon capitaine est en train de mourir dans la pièce voisine !

- J'ai perçu des pensées noires autour de cette salle des machines, intervint Clio, un peu hésitante

- Mais vous allez arrêter de vous couvrir mutuellement ? ! les invectiva Kei. Et je peux vous assurer qu'à la première occasion, je vous débarque !

Elle se calma à peine quand Surlis, le Doc de l'_Arcadia_, les rejoignit.

- Maintenant, je veux de bonnes nouvelles ! glapit-elle.

- Je suis désolé, Kei, je ne peux pas le sauver. A présent que j'ai pratiqué les soins d'urgence que je pouvais, je voudrais plus d'infos sur ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Ca va vous aider à le soigner ?

- Non, il est trop tard. Mais ça peut m'aider à archiver ces données, en cas… d'un autre accident.

- Ce n'était pas un accident ! contesta Toshiro. J'avais pris toutes mes précautions pour que ça n'arrive pas, justement !

_Bien que venant de directions différentes, le capitaine de l'Arcadia et le petit ingénieur binoclard s'étaient retrouvés quasiment en même temps devant les portes de la salle du Grand Ordinateur._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as bidouillé de travers ? aboya le grand pirate balafré._

_- C'est une alerte sérieuse mais facile à faire cesser. Les gaz atteindront un niveau toxique vraiment grave dans seulement trois minutes. On peut se passer des masques à oxygène et on a tout le temps d'abaisser les leviers des vannes._

_- « on » ? C'est ta responsabilité, tu vas le faire ! gronda Albator en entrant malgré tout derrière Toshiro._

_Il ne distingua aucune vapeur gazeuse mais ses narines qui le picotaient indiquaient que le purificateur d'air ne suffisait plus à remplir leur office._

_Mais ensuite, ce fut l'expression désappointée de Toshiro qui le surprit._

_- D'accord… murmura-t-il en apercevant les trois leviers que le petit ingénieur fixait, à plus de cent soixante centimètres du sol ! Et on se prétend un ingénieur qui pense à tout ? persifla-t-il._

_- J'ai été chargé de créer des machines pour des personnes de taille normale. D'ordinaire, j'ai plusieurs équipes d'assistants pour ce genre d'anomalie ! Heu, là le temps commence à urger. Est-ce que vous pourriez, s'il vous plaît, capitaine ?_

_- Et tu seras consigné dans ton studio pour toute une semaine, compris ?_

_- Oui._

_- J'ai juste à abaisser les leviers et à vite sortir ?_

_- Oui._

_- En ce cas, dégage, ce serait par trop dommage si je te renversais en te bousculant et que je verrouille ensuite les portes derrière moi !_

_- Et je ne doute pas un instant que ça vous tente… marmonna Toshiro en quittant la salle du Grand Ordinateur._

_- A un point que tu n'imagines pas !_

_Avec un soupir, Albator se dirigea vers la console des leviers et les abaissa sèchement, avant de faire demi-tour pour quitter les lieux._

_Il atteignait les portes quand elles se refermèrent dans un grand claquement, comme lors des alertes de niveau maximum, et se verrouillèrent de l'extérieur._

_- Oyama, je vais te faire éjecter dans l'espace via le vide-ordures ! Ouvre, sinon ça va vraiment barder pour ton matricule ! siffla-t-il dans l'interphone. Dans combien de temps tu as dit que ces gaz devenaient vraiment mortels ?_

_- Ca va encore, assura Toshiro dont la voix manquait cruellement de conviction !_

_De fait, Toshiro se bagarrait avec le clavier alphanumérique de sécurité des portes de la salle du Grand Ordinateur._

_« J'ai entré tous mes codes de sécurité, rien ne répond… Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai moi-même programmé le système de contrôle de ces portes ! Il faut pourtant que j'arrive à ce qu'elles me répondent ! »._

_Il consulta sa montre et blêmit._

_- Ce n'est pas bon… J'ai bien fait d'alerter le Doc du bord. Mais eux ne sont pas là, et moi je suis ici, totalement impuissant… Pourquoi est-ce que ces portes ne m'obéissent pas ! ?_

_Toshiro tenta encore quelques encodages pour contourner ses propres pare-feu !_

_- Tenez bon, capitaine, je vous sors rapidement de là ! Vous m'entendez ? Capitaine Albator, répondez-moi !_

- Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire pour le capitaine ? batailla encore Kei. Quel traitement devrait-il suivre ?

- Son organisme est gravement affecté par les toxiques de ces gaz vu qu'il est resté bien trop longtemps dans cette salle verrouillée. Il me faudrait un Caisson.

- Ah oui, comme pour les accidents de plongée ?

- C'est très différent et bien plus complexe, mais c'est un peu l'idée.

Kei fusilla du regard le Doc Mécanoïde.

- Et alors, qu'attends-tu ?

- Je ne dispose pas d'un Caisson de Rumshold ! Pense bien, Kei, que je l'y aurais placé dès son admission et il aurait eu une faible chance de s'en sortir !

Désolés, Clio et Toshiro osèrent à peine regarder la blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_ moulée dans sa combinaison azur et ses bottes cuissardes noires.

- Dans ce cas, on va trouver quelqu'un qui en a un ! asséna Kei, aussi déterminée que désespérée. Je m'en occupe, toi tu le maintiens en vie !

- Et vous connaissez beaucoup de personnes qui se promènent avec un Caisson de Rumshold dans leurs bagages ? grinça Toshiro.

- La ferme !


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

Même si son escadre avait défait celle des Pirates, Skendar Waldenheim ne jubilait absolument pas. Et, pour d'autres raisons, Salmanille Khurskonde était dans un identique état d'esprit.

- Le plus redoutable de la bande a mis les bouts, fit la jeune capitaine blonde, au bout d'un moment alors qu'il demeurait silencieux depuis qu'elle était venue à son bord.

- S'il avait été à leurs côtés d'entrée, je crois que je n'aurais pas donné cher de notre peau, reconnut le Militaire de la Flotte terrestre. Pour le peu qu'il nous a donné à voir, il est évident qu'Albator maîtrise désormais parfaitement son vaisseau !

- Quand il se repointera, ça fera mal, reprit Salmanille. Mais nos vaisseaux doivent être révisés, ils seront eux aussi améliorés.

Elle fronça néanmoins les sourcils.

- Pourquoi revenons-nous à notre base ? interrogea-t-elle. On aurait dû continuer notre traque !

Skendar ayant replongé dans le mutisme, Salmanille rompit à nouveau le silence après quelques minutes, abordant le prévisible sujet qui la tracassait.

- L'_Arcadia_ a dégommé un cuirassé de sa propre flottille, celui que nous avions déjà quasi mis hors d'état de combattre, mais c'était totalement dépourvu de sens ! Il vous avait dans sa ligne de mire, capitaine Waldenheim…

- Je sais, et réciproquement !

Salmanille se mordilla un ongle.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que vous ne me dites pas tout. Si ça concerne la sécurité de l'escadre ou un fait d'ordre stratégique, je dois être au courant.

- Peut-être que j'ai une idée de ce qui a poussé le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ à cet acte. Mais vu qu'il a filé juste ensuite, je ne peux y croire. Il demeure donc mon adversaire et une fois l'_Octavion_ amélioré, je repartirai à sa traque.

- Et quelle serait cette raison ? insista Salmanille.

- Cela ne change rien à la situation. Je n'ai donc pas à vous en parler, capitaine Khurskonde.

- Bien… Je retourne sur mon _Ephaïstor_.

Dépitée, n'y comprenant rien, la jeune femme quitta le salon du capitaine de l'_Octavion_, tandis que la petite escadre de vaisseaux blessés se dirigeait vers les docks orbitaux de la Terre.

* * *

Le responsable de la salle des machines de l'_Arcadia_ qui voulait toujours sous bouclier d'invisibilité avait demandé à être reçu par Kei.

- Un souci ? fit d'entrée cette dernière. On n'a vraiment pas besoin de cela en ce moment !

- J'ai demandé à Toshiro de venir.

- Un souci ? répéta Kei, déjà impatientée.

- Je sais pourquoi les portes de la salle du Grand Ordinateur se sont verrouillées et pourquoi il a fallu les faire sauter pour récupérer le capitaine.

- Dysfonctionnement électronique, je l'ai constaté en étudiant le problème, grinça Toshiro.

- Moi, j'utiliserais plutôt le terme sabotage, rectifia Maji. Les portes ont été refermées à distance et maintenues closes, le temps que le mélange des gaz atteigne un niveau de toxicité mortelle.

- Les parasites que j'ai relevés, sursauta Toshiro. Je ne songeais pas à cette piste.

Durant l'échange entre les deux hommes, presque de la même taille, Kei était demeurée silencieuse.

- Il n'a donc pas perdu de temps pour remplir sa mission, laissa-t-elle tomber, presque négligemment.

- Qui ?

- L'assassin de Lothar. Il a dû se connecter aux communications et caméras pour suivre les allées et venues d'Albator, et saisir sa chance quand il s'est retrouvé seul dans la salle du Grand Ordinateur. Il n'avait pas à se salir les mains, il suffisait de laisser le gaz agir… Il a plutôt bien réussi son coup !

- Je ne suis donc pas responsable ? souffla Toshiro qui n'osait céder au soulagement, sur ce point tout du moins.

- Non, lui sourit Maji.

Ce dernier tourna un regard inquiet vers la blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_.

- Il y a un espoir de sauver le capitaine ? Vous allez trouver ce Caisson ?

- L'ennui, c'est que cette nouvelle réjouit plutôt une partie de l'équipage qui n'aurait pas été loin de prêter main-forte au tueur… avoua alors Kei. Il n'y a qu'un noyau dur d'une quarantaine de personnes qui continuent de faire confiance à ses qualités de tacticiens, sur le plan personnel c'est tout autre chose, mais ils n'ont pas à se mêler de sa vie privée… sauf qu'elle a peu trop tendance à le dérégler ces derniers temps.

Les portes du bureau s'ouvrirent sur la silhouette longiligne d'une Jurassienne.

- Combien de temps Doc Surlis peut-il le garder en vie ?

- Moins de quarante-huit heures. Ses organes sont de plus en plus défaillants et sans Caisson impossible de purifier son organisme des gaz toxiques.

- Kei, vous ne pouvez pas trouver de Caisson, c'est impossible, glissa alors doucement Clio. Kréon m'a dit qu'il n'y a pas âme qui vive à des dizaines de milliers de galactokilomètres à la ronde !

- Où allons-nous ? préféra interroger Maji.

- Droit sur quelqu'un qui a un Caisson, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il accepte qu'on l'utilise, et le lui dérober risque d'être dangereux pour nous car nous sommes seuls face à quatre adversaires ! Et inutile de compter sur l'appui d'autres vaisseaux Pirates !

- Vous devez y arriver, Kei ! pria Clio.

- Oui, pour mon capitaine, je sais.

- Mais surtout parce que sa vie ne fait que commencer et qu'il a bien des choses à réaliser !

- Tu l'as encore sondé ! ragea littéralement la blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_.

- J'ai déjà à plusieurs reprises que le jour de notre rencontre, nos esprits se sont connectés. J'ai tout vu en une fraction de seconde… sauf que la destinée est en mutation perpétuelle. Mais là, Kei, vous ne pouvez permettre qu'il s'éteigne déjà !

- Je ferai tout ce que je peux, assura Kei. Ce sera délicat au possible.

Elle enfonça la touche de l'interphone.

- Kréon, on devrait être à portée radar. Est-ce qu'il est là ?

- Oui, Kei. L'_Octavion_ et ses trois vaisseaux d'escorte sont justes devant nous.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Skendar sursauta violemment quand une jolie blonde moulée dans une combinaison azur se matérialisa juste devant sa table de travail. Il ne la connaissait pas, mais le symbole qu'elle portait en guide de broche au cou était suffisamment éloquent.

- Comment… ? Qui… ? finit-il enfin par demander, songeant de façon désagréable que son arme se trouvait dans la pièce voisine.

- La téléportation n'est pas encore ce que nous maîtrisons le mieux, et ça affecte à chaque fois nos corps aussi nous évitons d'y recourir, autant que possible. Mais là, je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Et vous téléporter à notre bord aura déclenché les hostilités ! Quant à moi, je suis Kei Yuki, seconde à bord de l'_Arcadia_ de votre fils Ilian.

- Ah, il se souvient, tous les cinq ans qu'il a un père ? grinça le capitaine de l'_Octavion_. Je lui ai laissé une chance de me blesser, il a dégommé un de mes adversaires, nous sommes quitte. A dans cinq ans ! Transmettez-lui le message puisqu'il n'a pas les couilles de le faire lui-même ! Maintenant, retournez d'où vous venez avant que je n'alerte ma Sécurité !

- J'ai besoin d'un de vos Caissons de Rumshold. Et je l'aurai, que vous me le donniez ou que je doive vous le prendre !

- Curieusement, venant de la part d'une Pirate, j'imagine que vous n'envisagez en réalité que la seconde option ! grinça Skendar. Vous n'aurez aucun Caisson ! Comment osez-vous imaginer un seul instant que je pourrais vous accueillir autrement qu'avec un feu nourri ? Bien que votre visage m'était inconnu, votre nom figure en bonne position sur ma liste des personnes à mettre hors d'état de nuire.

- En deuxième position ? ironisa Kei.

- Oui. Repartez comme vous êtes venue, intima Skendar en se levant, calme mais déterminé.

- Je ne repartirai pas sans Caisson… Car dans le cas contraire je prendrai la première place de votre fameuse liste, capitaine Waldenheim.

- Quoi ? ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me faire comprendre ?

- Ilian, bien qu'il sera toujours Albator pour moi, n'en a plus que pour quelques heures, jeta alors Kei tout de trac. Il lui faut un Caisson.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? questionna le capitaine de la Flotte terrestre.

- Il a inhalé beaucoup trop de gaz toxiques. Son corps est en train de le lâcher. Il faut l'isoler et rétablir les équilibres de ses constantes.

Skendar se rassit.

- Pourquoi donc venez-vous me trouver ? Je ne vois vraiment pour pourquoi j'accèderais à votre requête ? Qu'est-ce qui peut vous donner à penser un seul instant, que j'aurais abondé dans votre sens, Pirate ! ?

- Albator est votre enfant, le seul que vous ayez.

- J'ai perdu Ilian il y a longtemps. Rien ne me le ramènera. Je ne ferai jamais d'un pilleur et d'un massacreur des étoiles mon rejeton ! Vous ne pensiez pas sérieusement me convaincre ?

- J'ai dit que j'avais deux options. Je suis armée et vous non !

- Et moi j'ai trois vaisseaux d'escorte, gronda Skendar. Et au vu de la destruction du _Jurg_, je doute que votre Roi vous appuie après cette traîtrise à votre camp !

- Albator vous a filé un coup de main appréciable, rappela la seconde de l'_Arcadia_.

- Je ne lui avais rien demandé. Et j'ai pour mission de le pourchasser et de l'arrêter. Bien que là, il semble que j'aie juste à laisser agir le temps !

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

Skendar eut alors un ricanement.

- Je suis un Militaire. Vous êtes des Pirates. L'équation est simple. Je n'ai absolument pas à lever le petit doigt pour cet inconnu.

- Mais, et Ilian ?

- J'ai fait mon deuil, il y a cinq ans, je ne reviendrai pas là-dessus.

Il esquissa un sourire carnassier.

- Mais si vous vous rendez et que vous désarmez l'_Arcadia_, je veux bien envisager quelques possibilités !

Kei eut un haut le cœur, serrant les poings, ayant fait appel à toutes ses forces pour demeurer calme, stoïque, et même polie envers celui qui était son ennemi juré depuis tant d'années !

- Il n'a jamais été question que nous nous livrions ! aboya-t-elle alors.

- S'il n'y a aucune reddition à négocier, la discussion est close. Déguerpissez, sinon je vous fais arrêter, Yuki !

Kei se dématérialisa et disparut.

* * *

En coup de vent, Salmanille Khurskonde fit irruption dans le bureau du capitaine de l'_Octavion_.

- Votre service de Sécurité m'a informée d'un pic d'énergie prolongé dans tes appartements. Ils ont tout fouillé sans rien trouver. Et vous semblez sauf. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien, éluda Skendar.

- Mais, ce n'est absolument pas normal. Il faut procéder à des prélèvements, des tests ! Vous n'avez vraiment rien remarqué ? C'est impossible !

- Je me reposais dans ma chambre, mentit encore le capitaine de la Flotte terrestre.

- Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? insista la capitaine de l'_Ephaïstor_.

- Parfaitement.

- Aucun danger pour vous ou l'escadre ?

- Pas le moindre, se força à dire Skendar, en songeant à l'_Arcadia_ si proche, invisible, indétectable !

* * *

Clio aida Kei à se relever, la téléportation l'ayant soumise à rude épreuve.

Au visage de l'humaine, elle comprit instantanément, mais il lui fallait l'entendre de sa bouche pour y croire, autant elle que les personnes présentes.

- Kei ?

- Il a refusé. Skendar Waldenheim a condamné Albator.

Elle se racla la gorge.

- Où en est-il, Doc Surlis ?

- Il ne va pas tarder à arriver dans un état de mort cérébrale, fit le Doc de l'_Arcadia_.

Clio devint lumineuse.

- Cette fois, c'est à moi de parler à Skendar Waldenheim !


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

- Mais par les Dieux, vous allez tous défiler devant moi ou quoi ? ! siffla Skendar Waldenheim, curieusement beaucoup moins rassuré par une créature filiforme en robe et aux mains nues que par une Pirate armée. Je peux espérer passer une soirée tranquille, devant un bon film ?

- Je ne vous lâcherai pas car le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ sera mort à l'aube !

Skendar plissa légèrement les yeux, détaillant une seconde fois, avec bien plus d'attention, l'intruse dans son salon.

- En tant que vétéran de ma Flotte, j'ai pas mal bourlingué, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré une créature comme vous… Et mon instinct me dit que vous ne faites pas vraiment partie de l'équipage Pirate d'Albator !

- Il m'a achetée.

Skendar ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Vous êtes sa prisonnière et c'est vous que l'on envoi pour tenter de me raisonner, à nouveau. J'avoue que c'est surprenant. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… Pourquoi ?

- Albator et moi sommes liés, pour toujours.

- …

- Non, pas comme vous le pensez, nous sommes biologiquement incompatibles. Mais nos âmes seront connectées pour l'éternité. Et donc, je le connais bien plus que son propre géniteur, ne vous en déplaise !

Skendar bondit sur ses pieds, poussé dans ses retranchements et ses émotions montant trop jusqu'à le bouleverser, comme jamais.

- Ca suffit avec cette histoire de filiation ! aboya-t-il, hors de lui. J'ai mis des années à faire le deuil d'Ilian, il n'est pas question que je repasse par des affres d'espoirs, et au final la nouvelle insupportable douleur de le perdre car soit ces gaz soit les Pirates, soit des vaisseaux de flottes de défense, auront sa peau ! Ce Pirate n'est pas le très jeune homme que j'ai perdu, doux, rêveur même, humaniste et ne songeant qu'à faire le bien via son métier !

Clio s'assit dans un fauteuil, ramenant gracieusement autour de ses jambes les plis de sa robe d'un jaune pâle, rejetant par-dessus son épaule gauche une longue mèche bleu marine.

- Mais, tout le monde évolue, capitaine Waldenheim. Cinq années se sont effectivement écoulées. C'est très long. Et même si Albator n'a que vingt-cinq ans, il est en plein essor, sauf que tout risque de s'arrêter…

- N'essayez pas, à votre tour, de m'avoir par les sentiments ! Yuki dans le rôle de la mauvaise pirate, et vous dans celui de la bonne prisonnière ? Je ne suis pas stupide à ce point !

Clio brilla un fugitif instant.

- Je devine que le temps écoulé entre la venue de Kei Yuki et la mienne vous a permis de réfléchir, dans tous les sens… Elle ne vous a pas tout dit, par fierté Pirate et par pudeur pour son capitaine.

- Rien ne me fera revenir sur ma décision !

Skendar eut cependant une sorte de sanglot.

- Ilian est mort. L'Ilian que sa mère a mis au monde, l'Ilian qu'elle et moi avons aimé et élevé, l'Ilian que j'ai vu devenir capitaine de la Flotte terrestre. Là, devant moi, c'est Albator, un Pirate, qui a détruit des vaisseaux de guerre et donc tué des centaines de Militaires de ma seule propre Flotte ! Je ne peux reconnaître cet homme et encore moins avoir la moindre estime pour lui ! Cette entrevue est finie, ma décision est prise, depuis des heures déjà ! Foutez le camp, espèce de chose !

- Je suis une Jurassienne.

- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vraiment être inconvenant, envers vous, Clio. Vous êtes une prisonnière et non une Pirate impitoyable.

- Vous retrouvez vos réflexes de grand aristocrate d'Heiligenstadt. C'est un bon départ. Je peux répondre à toutes vos questions, capitaine Waldenheim, que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Mais une seule chose !…

Après son hurlement, Skendar émit quelques jurons particulièrement malséants, faisant preuve d'un répertoire plutôt fourni !

- Pourquoi devrais-je sauver un fils, revenu d'entre les morts, m'ayant combattu depuis toutes ces années, et ayant fini notre duel les yeux dans les yeux en me transperçant et en me menant aux portes de la mort ? Ce fils ne se souvient de moi que lorsqu'il est agonisant, via cette seconde de l'_Arcadia_, et il croit que je vais…

- Albator, et vous devez le deviner depuis ledit duel, n'a aucun souvenir de ses vingt premières années. Il est totalement amnésique, émotionnellement parlant. Il ignore qui vous êtes, mais il n'a pas pu vous porter de coup fatal. Il a été dans l'incapacité de se reprendre par la suite, mais par réflexe il vous a aidé contre les cuirassés…

Skendar soupira, les doigts sur la télécommande de sa télévision pour lancer le film sélectionné.

- Et une fois guéri, Albator va recommencer à s'opposer au Militaire que je suis ?

- C'est tout à fait possible. Cet homme est imprévisible, irrationnel, fou à lier, génial. Et quoi que Lothar Grudge en ait fait, à l'insu de sa mémoire, il est bel et bien votre fils !

Clio retint un soupir.

- Le Caisson, capitaine Waldenheim ?

- Je mets une condition à ce prêt !

- Bien. Kei va revenir, elle est la seule habilitée à négocier. Merci, capitaine.

Clio passa les mains dans sa crinière bleu marine.

- Vous reconnaissez Albator comme votre enfant ?

- Ne m'en demandez pas trop ! Maintenant, je vous pose mes conditions, compris !

Clio inclina alors positivement de la tête.

* * *

- Vous avez réussi, Clio ! Vous avez réussi au moment où je n'y croyais plus ! J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce revirement aussi radical, comme si Skendar Waldenheim rendait les armes, ce qui n'est absolument dans sa nature, selon le profil psychologique que nous avons tiré de lui !

- Il accepte, c'est tout ce qui compte, rappela la Jurassienne.

- Enfin… soupira Kei.

Clio retint la seconde de l'_Arcadia_ par le poignet.

- J'ai fait un pacte avec Skendar Waldenheim, je dois remplir ma part du contrat…

- Quoi ? !


	6. Chapter 6

**6.**

Clio inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, en signe de surprise.

- Skendar Waldenheim ne l'a pas réalisé, mais je n'étais qu'une projection astrale pour lui. Mon corps ici sur l'_Arcadia_ vous renvoyait notre conversation. Vous n'avez donc pas entendu… ?

- Je vous ai quittée pour le centre hospitalier dès que qu'il a accepté de nous fournir un Caisson. Non, je n'ai pas eu l'écho de la fin des négociations. A quoi vous êtes-vous engagée, Clio ?

- A plusieurs choses…

* * *

- Ca ressemble bien à un caisson hyperbare. Mais c'est bien grand, pour un seul patient !

- Oui, il a la taille d'une chambre d'hôpital, ce qui est logique vu que je dois y caser tout l'appareillage qui maintient Albator en vie, et qu'il y a aussi les systèmes propres au Caisson qui seront activés dès que j'aurai effectué quelques branchements supplémentaires avant de verrouiller le sas, expliqua Surlis.

- Quoi, vous ne rentrez pas là-dedans avec lui ? s'étonna encore Toshiro.

- Je peux tout surveiller et tout contrôler à distance ! Vous me semblez bien préoccupé par le sort de quelqu'un qui vous a acheté et qui ne vous témoigne pas le moindre intérêt ? ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner le Doc Mécanoïde de l'_Arcadia_.

- Je sais que Maji Takéra m'a disculpé, mais je me sens quand même responsable de ce qui est arrivé à Albator.

- Vous êtes une belle âme, M. Oyama, tout comme cette Jurassienne. Votre attachement à mon capitaine est inversement proportionnel à son comportement envers vous, bien qu'il apprécie certainement votre présence sinon il vous aurait revendus tous les deux depuis longtemps !

- Clio et moi n'oublierons jamais qu'il nous a sauvés des mines. Rien ne l'y obligeait justement. Il perdait son investissement, soit, mais je le devine habitué aux revers, il nous aurait très rapidement rejetés dans l'oubli ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a agi ainsi, mais il l'a fait !

- Le connaissant, je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'il n'en sait rien lui-même. Et puis…

- Oui, Doc ?

- Je crois que votre arrivée à ranimé un lui un peu de son humanité. Et ça a atteint son paroxysme à Heiligenstadt et nous n'ignorons plus pourquoi, maintenant !

- Vu où ça l'a mené, fit le petit ingénieur binoclard, non sans tristesse. Il était paria pour les flottes de défense, il l'est à présent pour ceux qui composaient son monde, sans compter que l'équipage n'est pas loin de se mutiner !

- Albator a suivi son cœur. Comme il l'a toujours fait. Même si c'était d'un cœur de pierre dont Lothar l'avait doté.

- Vous allez le sauver ?

- A présent que je dispose de ce Caisson de Rumshold, je n'ai plus aucun doute à ce sujet. Mais, si elle sera totale, la convalescence sera lente et longue.

- Je suppose que Kei Yuki devra trouver un trou de souris où cacher l'_Arcadia _? Je peux réaliser des miracles mais je ne peux pas le rapetisser à ce niveau !

- Inutile de vous soucier de sujets qui ne vous concernent pas, Oyama, gronda la susnommée. Votre amie Clio s'est bien occupée de ce dernier point en prenant des responsabilités qui ne lui incombaient pas et des engagements encore plus insensés ! Vous, retournez vous assurer que le Grand Ordinateur ne nous réserve plus de mauvaises surprises.

- Et avez-vous trouvé celui qui a voulu tuer votre capitaine ?

- Je ne le cherche pas. Il n'a fait qu'obéir aux ordres de notre roi.

- Mais, mais, il pourrait faire une autre tentative ! hoqueta Toshiro.

- S'il était le seul, soupira alors la blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_. Hormis quelques dizaines de fidèles, je soupçonne tout le reste de l'équipage – mis ici par Lothar – d'avoir les mêmes intentions envers mon capitaine. Enfin, l'endroit le plus sûr pour lui est ce Caisson auquel seul Surlis à l'accès. Toshiro, est-ce que vous pourriez…

- Je vais m'assurer que personne ne puisse pirate le code !

- Merci.

Toshiro fourragea dans sa crinière marron.

- Et vous, quels sont vos sentiments pour votre capitaine, au vu de la joyeuse ambiance du bord ? grinça-t-il.

Kei rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et battit précipitamment en retraite, en une éloquente réponse.

* * *

La capitaine de l'_Ephaïstor_ était revenue auprès de son opérateur radar.

- Alors, tu as mes renseignements ?

- Oui, capitaine. Vous aviez raison.

- Bien, en ce cas, je dois parler à Skendar Waldenheim au plus tôt !


	7. Chapter 7

**7.**

Un peu surpris, Skendar Waldenheim vit une jeune femme blonde débouler dans son bureau.

- Je vous savais à bord, mais ce ne sont pas des façons de faire. Nos grades sont identiques mais je dirige cette opération et vous avez à me témoigner un minimum de respect. Je n'ai même pas reçu la motivation de votre déplacement et donc de votre présence. Que me voulez-vous ?

- Au sujet du pic d'énergie dans vos appartements. Vous avez dit que vous vous trouviez dans votre chambre, que vous preniez du repos.

- Oui, et alors ? gronda Skendar, sur la défensive.

- Il n'y a pas de dégagement d'énergie sans raison, et sans conséquences, fit Salmanille, debout dans une pose figée néanmoins disciplinée.

- Les détecteurs ont dû se tromper. Et même deux fois.

- Non, une seule… Mais revenons à l'unique fois. J'ai fait procéder à un scan complet de l'_Octavion_, les flux d'énergie en comparaison de son infrastructure et ce au niveau le plus précis.

- Mesure prudente, pointilleuse même, je ne peux que l'apprécier. Mais très inutile aussi, gronda Skendar. Je ne l'avais même pas demandée, vous n'aviez pas à en avoir l'initiative ! Que voulez-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ?

- Vous n'étiez pas dans votre chambre au moment où ce pic d'énergie s'est déclenché.

- Et pourquoi cela aurait-il été contraire à mes déclarations ?

- Je vous ai dit que j'avais fait procéder à une étude très minutieuse, au mètre près ! poursuivit Salmanille, polie mais déterminée. Vous n'étiez pas sur votre lit à faire une sieste, continua-t-elle de fait en désignant les plans de la structure de l'_Octavion_ sur l'écran de son ordinateur portable. Vous étiez dans votre bureau.

- Un bureau où je dispose d'un très confortable fauteuil long où je peux m'allonger.

- J'ai dit « au mètre » près, capitaine Waldenheim… Et vous n'étiez pas dans ledit fauteuil de repos !

Skendar grogna.

- Avec l'âge, vous découvrirez que l'on peut tomber de sommeil à sa table de travail si on y passe vingt heures par jour ! envoya-til avec le ton qui montait même s'il demeurait apparemment calme et se contrôlant.

- Nous sommes en voyage de retour, vers la Terre, chacun vers nos foyers respectifs. Il n'y a donc plus de raisons à ce que nous planchions autant d'heures sur nos ordinateurs… Je pense que vous ne sommeilliez pas, capitaine, et qu'il s'est bel et bien passé quelque chose !

- Si j'avais été éveillé, j'aurais vu votre phénomène. J'ai déjà donné ma version, capitaine Khurskonde. Vous n'avez pas le droit de la remettre en question et je ne vous permets pas d'aller plus loin dans votre foireuse argumentation !

- J'ai tous les éléments ! se défendit Salmanille. Je ne vous en veux pas, capitaine Waldenheim, mais je m'en tiens aux faits. Et vos déclarations, en regard des événements, ne correspondent pas !

Skendar fronça les sourcils, et sous la table de travail, serra les poings.

- Capitaine Khurskonde, une simple question : l'état-major vous a-t-il envoyée à moi pour m'appuyer ou pour me surveiller ? jeta-t-il alors.

- Les deux, reconnut alors Salmanille en reajustant le ruban de sa queue de cheval. Depuis le duel avec le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, votre comportement est suspect. Il fallait que la Hiérarchie sache à quoi s'en tenir.

- Mais, j'ai été presque mis à mort par ce pirate borgne et balafré ! Pourquoi est-ce que je serais le suspect ? s'insurgea Skendar.

- Vous avez hésité, l'autre a pris sa chance mais ne vous a pas tué… Les Analystes Tacticiens n'y comprennent rien. Et au vu du dernier événement en date, ledit pic d'énergie, cela ne va pas arranger vos affaires, et je dois faire des rapports !

Salmanille rompit sa position et s'assit dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

- Là, j'ai à prendre des notes. Qu'est-il arrivé durant ce pic d'énergie ? La fréquence faisait penser à nos tests sur la téléportation, mais nous y renonçons pour l'instant vu les dangers pour l'organisme et même sa destruction à trop grande utilisation.

- Vous me questionnez ? s'insurgea encore calmement Skendar.

- Oui, asséna tout aussi paisiblement Salmanille. Capitaine Waldenheim ?

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire !

- Bien, je le note, j'en fais rapport. Tout se règlera sur Terre si l'état-major le décrète.

- Je m'en doute. A bientôt, sous peu, capitaine Khurskonde.

En heures de repos, le capitaine de l'_Octavion_ s'était rendu à l'Hôpital de son vaisseau.

- Tu es toujours en contact avec le Doc Surlis ?

- Oui, capitaine, répondit Tharen Blomm le Médecin-Chef du cuirassé Militaire.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles du patient de votre confrère ?

- Nous sommes des Militaires, eux des Pirates. Mais nous demeurons lui et moi unis par le secret médical… Il l'a accepté. Nous agirons donc de concert pour vos intentions… Capitaine Waldenheim, vous… !

- Je sais très bien ce que je fais.

Skendar se remplit un verre d'eau.

« Je ne sais absolument pas ce que je fais… Je réagis à l'émotion… Mais je sais que je ne dois faire que ce qui est juste… Maintenant, et plus tard… Quel qu'en soit le prix à payer ! ».

* * *

Kei déposa un paquet sur la petite table à côté de laquelle Clio était assise, buvant du red bourbon à gorgées gourmandes.

- Oui ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais le jour de votre achat au Marché, Albator avait acquis ceci pour vous. Il l'avait remisé, ne sachant trop que penser de vous, j'imagine.

- Et c'est vous qui me le remettez, Kei ? s'étonna sincèrement la Jurassienne. Pourquoi pas avant ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

- Mes sentiments pour mon capitaine ne sont un secret pour personne. Mais vu qu'il n'y a nulle réciprocité, il ne me voit que comme la seconde imposée par notre Roi. J'ai été très jalouse de tout le temps que vous passiez avec lui, Clio. Là, vous êtes plus seule que jamais, loin de chez vous et sachant sans doute que vous n'y retournerez pas… Ceci vous tiendra compagnie.

- C'est quoi, un vibromasseur ? plaisanta-t-elle. Je crains que vos modèles – même taillés sur le mieux monté de vos mâles - ne soient trop courts pour mon anatomie !

- Il est indiqué « harpe » sur l'étiquette. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu donner à penser à mon capitaine que… ?

- Je crois avoir souvent eu des gestes instinctifs, comme lorsque je jouais de la harpe sur Jura. Son achat fut machinal suite à la fusion de nos esprits mais il n'a pu qu'en avoir la confirmation par la suite. Je n'étais cependant toujours que sa prisonnière, il n'avait aucune raison de me faire un cadeau.

Avec soudain un enthousiasme enfantin, Clio déballa le colis et en sortit une harpe de précieux bois sculpté, les cordes au toucher d'une indéniable qualité.

- Ce n'est pas le présent d'un amateur, cet instrument est de toute beauté et d'une grande qualité. Il me reste juste à l'accorder.

Toute son attention sur la harpe, Clio en avait quasiment oublié Kei qui se retira discrètement.

Elle allait quitter les appartements de son capitaine quand elle entendit les premières notes émises par le bel et délicat instrument, cristallines, pures, superbes, et bien évidemment destinées à quelqu'un en particulier, le seul à ne pouvoir l'entendre.


	8. Chapter 8

**8.**

Son _Ephaïstor_ en orbite de la Terre, sa capitaine s'était rendue à son état-major.

- Capitaine Salmanille Khursonde. A vos ordres.

- Votre rapport final ? firent sèchement ses aînés en âge et en grade.

- Je n'ai rien contre le capitaine Waldenheim. Il ne m'a laissé que des suppositions, aucune preuve, et il est clean, tout simplement.

- Mais, tous ces signes…

- Je n'ai pas trouvé d'indices probants. Comme je l'ai dit dans mon rapport final : il a juste rempli ses ordres. Quels sont les miens, à présent ?

- Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous et profiter de vos semaines de repos… avant de repartir à la traque au Pirate, à celle du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- A vos ordres.

Salmanile eut un léger sursaut.

- Je peux vraiment me retirer ?

- Oui, capitaine Khurskonde. Vous faites partie de la haute société d'Autriche, votre route pourrait sous peu croiser à nouveau celle de ce grand aristocrate de Waldenheim !

- J'ai fait mon Bal des Débutantes dans leur château d'Heiligenstadt. J'étais si jeune. Et Skendar pleurait encore son enfant, il ne s'est pas montré… J'aurai plaisir à le revoir, en de meilleures circonstances, enfin j'espère. Si je ne suis pas encore en mission commandée, cette fois ?

- Vous êtes libre, capitaine Khurskonde.

- Je crains que le capitaine Waldenheim…

- A vous de vous montrer conciliante, amicale, sincère.

Salmanille fixa l'état-major.

- Je me sens toujours en mission, là.

- Ce n'est pas faux…

- Je ne comprends pas… Le comportement du capitaine Waldenheim fut étrange, mais il n'a jamais enfreint une seule de nos règles !

- Apparemment…

- J'en suis sûre. Je l'ai eu à l'œil toutes ces semaines durant, nous avons essuyé ensemble le terrible feu de ces cuirassés Pirates. Il est un de mes récents compagnons de combat, il ne peut rien me dissimuler !

- Bons congés, capitaine Khurskonde. Et apprenez que l'on n'est jamais trahi que par les siens !

- J'espère que vous vous trompez, Général. A dans trois mois pour mes prochains ordres de mission !

- A bientôt, capitaine.

Salmanille salua impeccablement son état-major et se retira de la salle de débriefing.

Dans le couloir, elle soupira de soulagement, pouvant redevenir une simple jeune femme dans la vingtaine, féminine jusqu'au bout des ongles.

* * *

Bérylle Erelheim et son père sourirent au maître du château d'Heiligenstadt qui rentrait chez lui.

- Nous sommes tellement soulagés de te revoir, Skendar, après cette traque aux Pirates.

Skendar apprécia l'étreinte de Thysg.

- Ca me fait grand plaisir de me retrouver en famille.

- Je me doute, fit doucement son beau-frère. Et ton château est magnifique, surtout depuis que tu as rappelé plus de la moitié du personnel pour en prendre soin. Le domaine reprend vie ! Une raison ?

- Aucune, Thysg. Je suis juste en retour en urgence de mission, une mission ratée. Mon vaisseau doit être remis à neuf et ça va prendre du temps.

- Arrête de penser au boulot, Skent. Détends-toi. Tu es en congés.

- Comme si j'avais quelqu'un dont attendre le retour ou à retrouver ici… Je l'espère, mais cela demeura malgré tout possible, qui sait, un jour…

- Pardon ?

- Rien, Thysg, je radote.

- Il me semblait bien le constater ! Allez, profite au moins de ce cadre merveilleux ! Et ce sera ton anniversaire avant que tu ne repartes dans la mer d'étoiles, cinquante ans, organise une grande fête !

- Oh oui, oncle Skendar ! se réjouit Bérylle avec un amusement juvénile.

- D'accord. Ca nous changera les idées, à tous. Ce château est devenu un vrai désert, presque dépourvu de vie. Une fête lui rendra un peu de sa splendeur d'antan. Une sorte de chant du cygne, soupira Skendar en descendant le grand escalier.

- Où vas-tu ? lança son beau-frère.

- Aux écuries. J'ai envie de chevaucher Phœnix !

- Ce cheval n'a jamais toléré qu'Ilian et toi sur son dos. Une bête magnifique, toujours pas décidé à me le vendre ?

- Jamais !

Thysg et Bérylle s'approchèrent d'une fenêtre. Elle se serra contre son père.

- Les propos d'oncle Skendar. Ça t'a fait peur à toi aussi ?

- Nous allons prolonger notre séjour ici, décréta Thysg. Je n'aime absolument pas le savoir dans cet état d'esprit ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé durant cette dernière mission, mais ça l'a chamboulé. Curieusement, je le sens évoluer entre espoir et désespoir. Mais ce n'est pas bon au final car là on dirait qu'il a renoncé à tout car la vérité est trop dure.

- Quelle vérité ?

- Aucune idée, c'est juste mon ressenti… Si seulement il n'avait pas cette sale manie de tout garder pour lui !

Du regard, Thysg suivit cavalier et cheval roux qui filaient vers la forêt du domaine.

- On va prendre soin de lui, Bérylle. Tu es en vacances et moi je peux faire mon travail de consultant d'ici. Il faut absolument le requinquer !

- Il est quand même bizarre, admit Bérylle. Il n'est pas comme à l'habitude au retour d'une mission. On dirait qu'il nous cache quelque chose. Et il n'avait plus monté Phœnix depuis…

- Oui, je m'en suis souvenu aussi. Et je ne sais si c'est un bon ou un mauvais signe.

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de sa fille.

- Viens, allons aux cuisines, on va faire préparer ses plats préférés pour le dîner.

Remontant l'un des couloirs de la partie strictement privée du château, Thysg s'arrêta devant un mur où une trace plus claire indiquait l'absence d'un objet.

- Il a fait enlever le portrait d'Ilian ! s'attrista Bérylle.

- Je n'aime pas ça du tout…


	9. Chapter 9

**9.**

Au fil des jours Thysg et Bérylle Erelheim n'avaient pu que constater le comportement relativement inhabituel de Skendar.

Et pourtant, ils auraient dû se réjouir du fait que contrairement aux cinq dernières années il ne s'était pas terré dans son appartement, à tourner en rond tout en ressassant les souvenirs d'avant.

Bien que devenu un ours casanier, il avait accepté de bon cœur l'installation au château des deux derniers membres de sa famille, mais il ne s'était absolument pas intéressé à eux et ils s'étaient contentés d'être auprès de lui… quand il était là.

Après avoir fini son café du petit déjeuner, Skendar se leva de table et quitta la terrasse où ta table avait été dressée.

Il n'avait pas besoin de faire part de son occupation de la matinée, sa tenue d'équitation suffisamment éloquente.

- On ne devrait pas se joindre à lui ? suggéra Bérylle en piochant dans sa coupe de fruits. Une fois passée la forêt, il y a les falaises, et les chemins sont très dangereux…

- Non, je ne crois pas qu'il ait l'intention de faire une grosse bêtise, assura Thysg. Et certainement pas avec cette méthode !

Bérylle sursauta.

- Comment cela ?

- Skent est un Militaire. Et il dispose d'une arme de service, ajouta son père, sombre. Mais ce n'est pas le style de la famille, reprit-il. Dans sa branche surtout, ce sont des Militaires de carrière ou dans le genre. Il n'y a que quelques taches dans l'arbre généalogique, mais elles ont été effacées soigneusement et il n'en subsiste aucune trace. Skendar ne va pas bien, mais il tient bon. Sinon crois-moi, mon trésor, il en aurait fini à la disparition d'Ilian. J'ai d'ailleurs longtemps cru qu'il ne survivrait pas à son gamin.

- Moi aussi. Cousin Ilian me manque tant…

- Je n'ignore pas que c'est un peu lui que tu recherches et que tu retrouves auprès de ton Militaire de fiancé, fit doucement Thysg en clignant de l'œil à sa fille dont les joues rosirent.

- Et je n'ai pas l'intention de le présenter à oncle Skendar, la ressemblance physique lui ferait mal. Et nous que faisons-nous ?

- Moi, j'ai des consultations d'ingénierie à assurer. Et à toi, je conseillerais d'aller rejoindre ton fiancé, au moins pour ce jour, ça va te changer les idées. Notre mal être d'adultes ne te concernent pas aussi près. Moi seul aurais dû rester !

- Je suis une grande fille. Je comprends parfaitement. Et, comme tu le disais, oncle Skendar a besoin de nous, pas mon fiancé avec ses sept frères et sœurs ! Et puis, il a sa Maîtrise de Droit à passer pour devenir Juriste de la Flotte terrestre. Il doit étudier et quand lui et moi sommes en présence, il travaille sur un sujet de chair !

Thysg rit de bon cœur.

- Je pense que ce chaud lapin fera honneur à la famille.

Bérylle sourit largement.

- Je vais aller broder. J'ai promis ce canevas à mon fiancé pour décorer son bureau de Juriste !

* * *

Skendar avait laissé Phœnix dans la prairie jouxtant le pavillon de chasse.

Un pavillon qui tenait davantage de la cossue villa, et qui n'était nullement dédiée à la chasse mais plutôt à l'observation de la faune afin de s'assurer de son équilibre et de sa préservation.

Le rez-de-chaussée du pavillon avait toujours été une seule et unique pièce, les murs ouverts les uns aux autres, formant un environnement lumineux et donnant l'impression de l'infini.

Et la partie qui avait été la salle à manger, au centre du rez-de-chaussée, avait été transformée en sorte de chambre d'hôpital de fortune, bien que le matériel médical soit à la pointe de la technologie mais complètement incongru en ce lieu.

- Merci de sacrifier une partie de tes congés, Tharen. Tu y avais droit, plus que quiconque !

- La Flotte est ma vie et je n'ai aucune personne à charge. Et je préfère faire mon métier que lézarder au soleil d'une plage de rêve à une autre…

- … entre deux bénévolats à l'hôpital le plus proche de ton domicile.

- En revanche, je ne comprends pas bien pourquoi tu m'as fait cette demande, Skent ? Enfin si, je peux deviner : tu ne voulais pas laisser l'entier contrôle à ce Doc Pirate, et Mécanoïde de surcroît.

- J'ai eu accès à sa programmation, contrôle de sécurité minimal, mais il peut y avoir des fichiers cachés. Et déjà…

- … Et déjà que tu as trahi la Flotte, quelque part, en répondant contre toute logique et tout honneur à la demande d'aide de cette Yuki, et que tu t'enferres dans cette « faute » en abritant l'objet de ta traque sur ton propre domaine, tu vas être coulé, professionnellement parlant !

- Je ne l'ignore pas. Je gagne, un micro chouya sur un plan, et je perds complètement de l'autre ! soupira Skendar.

Du haut de ses deux mètres, sa stature de colosse et son abondante chevelure de jais tressée jusqu'au bas des reins, Tharen Blomm sourit à son capitaine et ami.

- Tu sais très bien que j'ai procédé aux tests ADN. Je n'ignore donc pas pourquoi tu l'as fait. Mais ça ne sera jamais recevable devant une cour martiale si cela s'ébruitait. Au contraire, cela t'enfoncerait encore plus. Et je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui se passera sous peu…

- Et aujourd'hui, où en est-on ?

- Aucun changement depuis qu'on l'a sorti du Caisson de Rumsghold. Ilian est toujours dans le coma.

- C'est le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, Albator ! Ce démon sanguinaire ne sera jamais mon ange d'Ilian !

- Bien sûr…

- Tharen ! contesta Skendar.

- Tu as choisi ton camp, ou tout du moins ta position, quand tu as prêté le Caisson, me forçant à falsifier les stocks au passage. Il n'y aura aucune suspicion de la vérité, puisque le Caisson a retrouvé sa place et donc rien ne sera révélé à l'inventaire d'avant départ en mission ! Mais ce que tu as fait demeure, et cela se saura, un jour. Oui, tu en payeras le prix, très élevé, je crains.

Tharen ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une sorte de ricanement tout en apportant un thé à son ami qui s'était assis dans la véranda.

- Qu'espères-tu, Skent ? Qu'une fois réveillé, Albator va te sauter au cou pour te remercier, te faire un gros câlinou et redevenir le gentil et tout sage Ilian que tu as perdu ?

- Mais je sais très bien qu'Ilian est perdu à jamais ! glapit Skendar en renversant le verre de thé brûlant. Je l'ai su au moment où j'ai su la vérité ! Lothar a transformé mon petit guerrier en une machine de guerre programmée pour la destruction et la mort. Même s'il accepte, lui aussi, cette vérité, Albator ne sera à l'avenir que cette créature… Mais je devais quand même faire quelque chose car il est mon fils ! Si je flingue ma carrière, cela en aura valu la peine – je l'accepte enfin – et ce même si Albator repart pour affronter toutes les flottes de défense avec le symbole de son drapeau de mort !

- Et moi, je peux affirmer que tu ne le laisseras pas reprendre cette vie de déprédations et de saccages, enchaîna le Médecin-Chef de l'_Octavion_.

- Oui, il ne va me témoigner aucune reconnaissance, le jour où il émergera. Mais je devais le faire, je crois. Je ne voulais pas, mais quelque chose m'imposait de trahir mes plus précieux serments…

- Albator est Ilian, c'est ton fils !

- Pas cet être… Je ne pourrai jamais rien retrouver en lui de l'enfant perdu.

- Il est devenu un homme. Même si c'est celui façonné par le Roi des Pirates ! Il va vous falloir refaire connaissance.

- Pour cela, il faudrait que nous ayons à nouveau quelque chose en commun, et qu'il revienne à lui. Comment va-t-il, vraiment ?

- Le Caisson a mis fin aux dégâts des gaz toxiques, mais son organisme a été mis à rude épreuve, l'a amené aux portes de la mort, d'où le coma. Qu'espères-tu, vraiment, Skent ?

- Savoir à quoi m'en tenir… A demain, Tharen.


	10. Chapter 10

**10.**

- Préférant néanmoins un appel de son Médecin-Chef à celui du Doc de l'_Arcadia_, Skendar avait enfourché Phœnix et s'était précipité au pavillon de chasse.

- Tharen ? Surlis ?

- Le Doc Blomm se repose. J'ai pris la relève. Il s'est effondré de fatigue vu les gardes que vous lui avez imposées et qu'il a acceptées, par amitié et soins de son métier.

- Alors ?

- Albator reprend conscience, lentement, mais il rouvre un œil clairvoyant. Et si j'ai réussi à lui dissimuler où il était jusque -là, je ne pourrai pas réussir plus longtemps encore.

- Quoi, et c'est à moi de… ? !

- Oui, pour deux raisons évidentes : vous l'avez amené ici et vous êtes son père.

- D'accord pour la première. Mais pour la seconde, il ne peut que considérer Lohtar dans ce rôle… Moi, je suis son ennemi juré !

Skendar se racla la gorge.

- Je peux lui expliquer pourquoi il est ici. Mais pour les raisons de sa présence, vous êtes mieux placé, Surlis, sur tous les autres points – le mieux serait de faire venir cette Yuki, ou encore la Jurassienne.

Le beeper du Mécanoïde vibra.

- Mon patient émerge à nouveau, je dois aller à son chevet, le canaliser, et avec lui c'est beaucoup plus facile quand il est dans le cirage !

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris… Il a toujours été ainsi, entre chute de cheval et autre crash de sa première voiture ! Allez-y, Surlis.

- Et je vous appelle bientôt, capitaine Waldenheim.

- Ici, je suis juste Skendar, le maître de ce domaine d'Heiligenstadt, avec un héritier qui ignore qu'il l'est et qui risque surtout de le refuser. Allez voir où il en est… Mon fils revient enfin à lui ?

- Il revient à la vie.

- Vous souriez…

- Vous avez dit « mon fils ».

- Mais je crains que ce ne soit pas réciproque… Je rentre au château !

- Vous avez peur…

- Oui, de son regard. Qu'il s'agisse d'Albator ou d'Ilian. Je ne peux plus gérer cet homme. J'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps pour m'y faire.

- En ce cas, faites vite ! Mon capitaine a des facultés de récupération très surprenantes et fulgurantes !

- Sa mémoire ?

- Là, non, rien. Je suis désolé. Excusez-moi, je dois vraiment aller auprès de lui.

- Je vous prie, fit Skendar en se retirant.

Une fois dehors, il siffla Phœnix qui sauta allègrement la basse barrière pour venir à lui. Skendar flatta longuement la robe d'or roux de l'étalon dont les naseaux flairaient ses poches.

- Fouineur ! rit Skendar en sortant une carotte pour la couper en deux et les lui tendre dont le cheval se régala avec des grognements de plaisir.

* * *

Epuisé par seulement son réveil, Albator considéra son Doc d'un œil mauvais – et ce n'était pas uniquement au sens figuré !

- Ce n'est pas une chambre de mon centre hospitalier… Il y a trop de lumière… Question de roman de gare : où suis-je ? Et réponds-moi franchement, cette fois !

- Vous n'avez pas à vous soucier de ces questions, capitaine. Je vous soigne, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Ce n'est pas l'_Arcadia_… Je m'y étais senti comme chez moi, jamais ce ne m'était arrivé. Je te le demande, Doc : où suis-je ?

- Chez vous aussi. Vous le découvrirez, avec le temps. Faites-moi confiance, Albator.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne option… Mais je suis trop faible que pour me battre contre toi… Je suis bien trop fatigué. Je sais que je t'ai déjà posé la question, je crois, mais je ne me souviens jamais de la réponse… Que m'est-il arrivé ?

- Oyama a démasqué Shoreyn. C'était lui l'assassin mandaté par notre Roi. Il vous a piégé dans la salle du Grand Ordinateur, maintenant les portes fermées jusqu'à ce que les gaz vous asphyxient gravement, mortellement. Mais on vous a récupéré. Ce fut dur et vous avez été sévèrement éprouvé. Pour les jours à venir, continuez de vous reposer, c'est le mieux que vous avez à faire. Oui, dormez, sinon je m'en charge !

- Et je sais combien tu es efficace, grinça le pirate borgne et balafré. Je ne suis effectivement pas en état de te tenir tête, mais je me rattraperai, je peux te l'assurer.

- Je n'en doute pas, sourit Surlis. Mais là, repose-toi !

- Le pire est que je ne suis pas capable de plus, soupira Albator. Je me sens tellement las…

- Vous revenez de très loin.

- Je crois que je le réalise, lentement…

Le grand Pirate balafré but à longues gorgées et à la paille le verre d'eau proposé.

- … J'espère me tromper sur les conclusions de mes sens encore faibles… J'ai tellement sommeil…

- Votre organisme a été soumis à une inhumaine épreuve, votre corps a souffert au possible. Il vous faudra du temps pour récupérer. Vous pourriez dire « merci » !

- Je ne suis pas encore tiré d'affaire…

- Ca, c'est vrai… Mais je m'en occupe.

- Pour ça, merci, chuchota Albator avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Tenant Phœnix en bride, Skendar était demeuré devant le pavillon de chasse.

- Surlis ? Mon fils ?

- Il a replonglé dans l'inconscience. Il lui faut encore du temps, beaucoup de temps. Revenez plus tard, Skendar.

- Ca me va ! gronda Skendar en enfourchant Phœnix et en le talonnant pour le faire démarrer au grand galop.


	11. Chapter 11

**11.**

Thysg s'était renseigné et un domestique en livrée or et sang touchée de bleu pétrole lui avait appris que le maître de céans se trouvait dans la serre tropicale.

- Nous diras-tu enfin à quel jeu tu joues, Skent ?

- A quel sujet ? fit évasivement Skendar.

- Justement, je donnerais cher pour le savoir, gronda un peu agressivement son beau-frère. Tu disparais des heures entières, tu reviens sur les rotules et tu n'es pas à prendre avec des pincettes. Si tu as des soucis, tu peux en parler. Et si je ne puis t'aider, je peux t'écouter.

- Ca va très bien ! assura Skendar.

- Désolé, mais tu ne nous dupes absolument pas. Bérylle est très inquiète. Est-ce que c'est parce que ta mission s'est terminée sur un semi-échec ?

- Un échec complet ! rectifia Skendar dans un sifflement. Un cuirassé a pu s'en tirer et je n'ai pas pu alpaguer l'_Arcadia _!

- Tu auras d'autres occasions. Et puis tu nous as dit avoir descendu trois cuirassés Pirates !

- Une goutte d'eau au vu de la flottille de Lothar Grudge. Et encore, je ne focalise que sur lui, et non sur la multitude de bandes indépendantes !

Quittant la serre, Skendar s'assit sur la terrasse, face au labyrinthe, sonnant pour qu'on leur apporte des rafraîchissements.

Thysg attendit un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait enlever le portrait d'Ilian ?

- C'était celui d'un garçon tout juste sorti de l'adolescence. S'il avait vécu, le temps aurait fait de lui un homme accompli, et sûrement différent. Je le garde dans mon cœur.

- Tu aurais pu le faire placer dans la salle des portraits de famille.

- Il n'aura pas eu le temps de faire sa place. Rassure-toi, Thysg, il n'a pas été relégué aux oubliettes comme les quelques moutons noir de notre lignée, simplement comme il n'aura pas marqué la famille de son empreinte, il demeurera dans les souvenirs.

- Tu sais que tu es encore en âge de faire des enfants ! jeta soudain Thysg.

- Aux treize ans d'Ilian, et à la mort de sa mère, je n'ai pas eu envie de fonder une nouvelle famille. Et aujourd'hui moins que jamais ! Tu as de ces idées !

- Pourtant, tu ferais certainement une heureuse. Tu ne te rends pas comptes de tous ces regards féminins sur toi, les rares fois, où tu daignes sortir de ta tanière ? ! Tu fais encore autant chavirer les cœurs que lors de ta jeunesse !

- Je comprends où tu veux en venir, assura Skendar en coupant une rose blanche pour la fixer à sa veste d'intérieur. Je suis le dernier de la lignée… C'est ainsi, voilà tout.

- Et songe aussi qu'il n'y a pas que le mariage, ou une autre femme, qui pourrait te donner un autre enfant.

- L'adoption ? Possible… Mais je n'en ai vraiment pas envie, tout recommencer. Sincèrement, je ne pense pas en avoir le courage !

- Mais tu es encore jeune, batailla Thysg. Tu mériterais de refaire ta vie !

- Je verrai bien ce qu'elle me réserve, justement… Demain, je serai absent du domaine toute la journée, j'ai rendez-vous à l'état-major. Je rentrerai sans doute très tard, ne m'attendez pas.

- D'accord. Et pour ce week-end, je nous ai pris des billets pour la régate annuelle sur le lac. Tu vas aligner ton catamaran ?

- Non. J'ai un désintérêt complet pour les concours. Mais j'aurai plaisir à voir les autres embarcations.

Thysg sourit de le voir sourire.

* * *

Il faisait effectivement nuit depuis longtemps quand Skendar arrêta son tout-terrain devant le pavillon de chasse.

Le Doc de l'_Arcadia_ procédant à des mises à jour de ses fichiers, il avait pu s'entretenir avec Tharen Blomm.

- Alors, ton patient ?

- Il dort, la plupart du temps. Mais ses analyses sont enfin cleans et il va vraiment pouvoir entamer sa convalescence.

- Il pose des questions ? grinça Skendar.

- Bien évidemment ! Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Il est dans un lieu inconnu et la présence de Surlis est à peine suffisante pour le rassurer sur les intentions de celui qui l'héberge.

- Il sait que c'est moi ?

- Il est encore trop faible pour des discussions prolongées, nous n'en sommes pas arrivés à ce point. Mais crois-moi, dès qu'il arrivera à tenir sur ses jambes, il va cavaler ! Et il n'appréciera certainement pas que ses armes soient restées auprès de son amie Jurassienne. Si tu veux un conseil, tu devrais le renvoyer à son bord avant qu'il n'ait retrouvé tous ses esprits !

- Oui, ce serait le plus judicieux… Mais, en forçant le hasard, nous voilà en présence et il va falloir mettre les choses au point…

- Ca risque de se faire dans la douleur, remarqua le Médecin-Chef de l'_Octavion_. Son amnésie va vous compliquer la vie. Il n'a de la version de sa vie que celle que lui a donnée son Roi… Il n'est pas sûr du tout qu'il t'écoute et encore plus qu'il ne te croie…

- Il faut pourtant que nous tentions de, si pas de nous retrouver, d'essayer d'entamer un dialogue. Bien qu'il n'y ait plus rien qui nous relie l'un à l'autre, soupira Skendar en se resservant de café. Je suis un Militaire, il est un Pirate. Je viens de passer cinq ans à le traquer et lui ne pouvait que me haïr et rêver à tous les moyens de me faire passer de vie à trépas !

- Je suppose.

- Sans aucun doute possible… convint Skendar. Il me faudra pourtant tâcher de retrouver quelque chose d'Ilian en lui, si tant est que ce soit possible… Mais je crains qu'il ne reste rien de l'enfant que j'ai élevé sous la carapace de ce Pirate aguerri. Je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais bien arriver à l'apprécier, même un tout petit peu ! Pourrai-je le voir demain ?

- Oui, le plus tôt sera le mieux. Je t'autorise quelques minutes. Je tiens à ce que ton garde forestier soit présent, pour ta protection.

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'il puisse quoi que ce soit contre moi, d'après ce que tu me dis de son état physique !

- Ne jamais sous-estimer l'adversaire, et vu que c'est ton fils, il ne peut qu'avoir des ressources insoupçonnées et une détermination à toute épreuve !

- Je verrai demain, face aux faits accomplis.

- Je suis sûr que vous vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau sur ce point.

Skendar reposa sa tasse.

- A demain, Tharen.

- Repose-toi bien, Skent car demain sera une véritable épreuve entre vos forces !


	12. Chapter 12

**12.**

Le petit déjeuner se terminant, Thysg ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard mi-figue mi-raisin à l'adresse de son beau-frère.

- Je suppose que tu vas partir pour des heures, avec Phœnix, en forêt… Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu t'es mis à la chasse au lieu de protéger la flore et la faune !

- Ce n'est pas la période de la chasse.

- Tu es bien au courant…

- Bien sûr, si je veux lancer mes gardes forestiers pour traquer les braconniers et surveiller les limites du domaine afin qu'ils n'y mettent pas les pieds.

- Toi, oncle Skendar, moi et Ilian patrouillions, rappela Bérylle avec un clin d'œil complice. Ce sont parmi mes plus beaux souvenirs d'adolescente. Ces journées et nuits dans la forêt, à camper. Ilian était un vrai homme des bois, dans son élément, et beau comme un Dieu !

- Je sais…

Thysg posa précipitamment sa main sur le poignet de sa fille.

- Ne retarde pas ton oncle, il désire aller chevaucher !

- Oui, je comprends. Je suis désolée d'avoir remué ce passé, oncle Skendar…

- Ce n'est rien, Bérylle. Tu parles avec ton cœur. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il ne me reste effectivement que mes souvenirs. Je devrai peut-être même devoir en avoir pour deux… A ce soir !

Quelques minutes plus tard, toujours attablés, Thysg et Bérylle entendirent l'écho de la course effrénée d'un étalon roux qui emmenait son cavalier au cœur de son domaine.

Bérylle jeta un regard interloqué à son père.

- Les réactions d'oncle Skendar sont totalement… insensées.

- Oui, je sais… Et ça m'affole un peu plus chaque jour qui passe…

* * *

Avec un certain plaisir, le maître du château d'Heiligenstadt constata que les vêtements civils rendaient le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ bien moins impressionnant qu'à l'ordinaire, le ramenaient à son état de simple jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans, seules les marques de son œil et de sa joue témoignant d'un passé tumultueux et non choyé et protégé !

Installé plutôt confortablement dans un grand fauteuil au cuir usé et donc avec une histoire, sous perfusion, Albator eut un regard noir pour celui qui venait d'entrer dans le petit salon du pavillon, l'endroit le plus privé de la villa.

- C'était vous, bien sûr. Je crois que je le savais, vu surtout l'absence de réponse à mes questions… Alors quoi, il suffit qu'on nous déclare père et fils pour qu'au lieu de me trucider vous me sauviez la vie ?

- Vos amies ont eu des arguments plutôt convainquant, surtout la seconde. Vous avez d'acharnées et sincères amies, Albator.

Le jeune homme à la chevelure caramel passa la langue sur ses lèvres.

- Je suis à nouveau à Heiligenstadt ? Je crois que je percevais une atmosphère étrange, qui me met particulièrement mal à l'aise ! Vous jouez au bon… père de famille, ou quoi ? ! C'est injurieux et je n'y crois pas un instant ! Il y a seulement deux semaines, j'étais l'homme à abattre !

- Cinq semaines, rectifia, Skendar. Vous avez dormi pas mal de temps, Albator.

- Où est mon _Arcadia _?

- Votre Kei Yuki a dit qu'elle le mettrait en sécurité, autant que possible. Elle attend mon appel pour vous récupérer.

- Comme si vous alliez jamais la contacter… Je vais passer de cet endroit à une cellule ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi je ne me suis pas réveillé dans un hôpital Militaire pénitentiaire ?

Skendar croisa les regards curieux de Tharen et du chef de ses gardes forestiers qui, bien que l'un sache la vérité, qui ne voyaient vraiment pas où l'entretien pouvait bien mener !

- Ca pourrait venir, pour le réveil, prévint Skendar. Je ne vous protègerai pas plus que de nécessaire…

- Moi, je dirais que vous vous êtes mouillé jusqu'au point d'être dégradé et viré de la Flotte terrestre ? Je suis le Pirate que vous deviez arrêter et vous m'abritez alors que la tentative de meurtre de mon propre Marin m'a mis à votre merci !

- J'ai des raisons plus impérieuses que mes ordres de mission…

- Je ne les ignore pas.

Le Pirate soupira.

- En quoi pourrions-nous avoir quelque chose en commun ? Non, il n'y a rien. Et je ne vous reconnais absolument pas ! Pourtant, si vous étiez mon père, je devrais avoir au moins un souvenir, une image ?

- Ca reviendra peut-être… Et cet environnement qui devrait vous être familier, permettra peut-être le déclic déterminant. Je vais m'y employer, et demain vous séjournerez au château. Je m'occuperai de vous !

- Hors de question !


	13. Chapter 13

**13.**

Skendar esquissa un sourire.

- Mais, vous n'avez absolument pas le choix, Albator. C'est mon hospitalité ou une cellule de la Flotte !

- Il y a une différence ? grinça le jeune homme.

- Pour l'instant, non, effectivement. Je vais dire à votre Doc de faire préparer quelques affaires.

- D'accord. Et maintenant, laissez mon patient se reposer, pria le Mécanoïde qui était venu lui retirer ses perfusions.

Sur le seuil du salon, Skendar se retourna.

- Et je vous préviens d'avance, Albator. Au moindre impair envers mes autres invités, je vous passe moi-même les menottes !

- Quels invités ? !

- Quel invité ? firent d'une voix Thysg et Bérylle.

- Je devrais me réjouir, reprit ce dernier. Mais je ne peux pas ressentir une instinctive appréhension. Tu n'as pu rencontrer personne durant tes interminables escapades. Et cela fait des années que tu t'es retiré du monde quasi !

- Quelqu'un que nous connaissons ? préféra questionner Bérylle.

- Ce serait compliqué à expliquer… Je préfère que vous jugiez sur pièce, si je puis dire.

- Tu es bien mystérieux, Skent. Je devrais plutôt rectifier : depuis ton retour, tu es de plus en plus énigmatique. Je me demande vraiment ce que tu nous réserves, à présent ! Quand elle arrive, ta surprise ?

- Demain matin, après le petit déjeuner. Maintenant, excusez-moi, je dois faire tout préparer pour son arrivée.

* * *

Le Médecin-Chef de l'_Octabion_ fronça les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas que je veuille décliner ton offre, Skent, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que prolonger mon séjour soit une nécessité… Le Doc de l'_Arcadia_ suffira amplement à s'occuper de son capitaine à présent.

- Justement, il est le Doc de l'_Arcadia_ ! J'ai besoin d'un autre référent. Et vous ne serez pas trop de deux pour canaliser ce fou furieux une fois qu'il aura récupéré !

- Bref, en résumé : Surlis veille sur Albator, et moi je surveille Surlis ? gloussa Tharen.

- Exactement !

Skendar redevint sérieux.

- Il est en état de faire ce court voyage ?

- Avec tout ce que je lui ai filé pour le doper, il pourrait même courir les premiers kilomètres d'un marathon.

- Je n'en demandais peut-être pas autant ! Enfin, l'essentiel est qu'avec le bracelet électronique de sa cheville, il ne pourra pas franchir les limites du domaine sans affoler toutes les alarmes !

Il s'assombrit vraiment, mais ne dit plus rien.

- Que s'est-il passé, lors de ton rendez-vous à l'état-major ? reprit Tharen. Ils t'ont encore remonté les bretelles ?

- Il semblerait surtout que le rapport de la capitaine Khurskonde ait été relativement accablant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque me souffle qu'ils ne me font plus guère confiance. Et je ne serais même pas étonné que plusieurs véhicules banalisés planquent aux limites de la propriété !

- Quoi, ils ne peuvent tout de même pas soupçonner…

- Il y a bien peu de chances. Ils ne se défient pas de moi à ce point là.

- Tu l'as pourtant fait, pour Ilian.

- Et tout me dit que je n'en serai pas récompensé…

* * *

Depuis le hall d'entrée principal du château, Thysg et Bérylle virent le tout-terrain de Skendar s'arrêter au bas des marches.

Le vitrail les dissimulant, ils purent détailler le nouveau venu, jeune et grand, qui semblait bien incongru dans les lieux.

En chemise blanche et pantalons noirs, il affichait une chevelure en bataille, couleur de caramel, qui lui mangeait presque tout le visage, quelques mèches faisant deviner un œil couvert d'un bandeau et une joue marquée d'une longue cicatrice.

- Le bal costumé annuel n'est pourtant prévu que pour le dernier soir des congés d'oncle Skendar, remarqua Bérylle.

- A courir le reste de l'année après des Pirates, il devrait en être saturé et non en ramener chez lui !

- On est mauvaise langue, fit-elle. Cet épouvantail ne ressemble à rien, mais je doute qu'il se soit volontairement mutilé. Il vaut mieux qu'il ne sache jamais ce que nous venons de dire !

- Quelles que soient les raisons de sa présence, c'est important pour ton oncle. Nous sommes ses hôtes, nous avons à accepter ses décisions ! conclut Thysg alors que Skendar et l'inconnu à la mine fermée s'approchaient.

Bérylle songea qu'en dépit de la moue bougonne, la bouche était joliment dessinée, mais sans doute plus encline aux sarcasmes qu'aux mots doux. Et bien que l'attitude générale du jeune inconnu ne soit guère engageante, elle ressentit un léger frisson d'intérêt !

- Mon beau-frère Thysg Erelheim et sa fille Bérylle, présenta Skendar. Et voici donc celui qui va passer quelques temps ici. Il s'appelle Albator.

- Ce n'est pas un nom ça ! lâcha étourdiment la jeune femme.

- Tharen, Surlis, vous vous occupez d'installer Albator à son appartement ?

Du regard, Thysg suivit l'invité de son beau-frère qui se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur intérieur.

- Albator ? Comme ton Pirate ?

- C'est lui, fit Skendar du bout des dents.

Thysg et Bérylle sursautèrent.

- Non, c'est impossible, tu n'as pas fait ça ?

- C'est extrêmement dangereux ! As-tu pensé à Bérylle ? Tu ne songes pas sérieusement…

Thysg se rapprocha instinctivement de sa fille.

- Skent ! protesta-t-il encore.

- Il vient de subir une rude épreuve, il n'est pas armé, et Tharen le garde à l'œil ! Il ne vous arrivera rien.

- Mais pourquoi ? fit encore Thysg, avec rage.

- Je nous le dois…

- Skent, tu trahis tous tes engagements ! Tu trahis la Flotte ! Cet homme est une menace pour tout qui croise sa route !

- Oncle Skendar ?

- Il faut absolument que je sache si quelque chose est possible…

- Mais encore ? insista Thysg.

- Albator est le nom que lui a donné Lothar Grudge, le Roi des Pirates. Nous ne le connaissons sous un autre.

- Je suis pourtant sûr de n'avoir jamais croisé cet individu ! Je m'en souviendrais ! Qui est-ce ?

- Ilian… avoua Skendar, avec une infinie tristesse. Oui, il ne reste vraiment rien de lui…


	14. Chapter 14

**14.**

Près des bassins en cascades, Skendar fut enfin lâché par son beau-frère qui l'y avait entraîné dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'étaient refermées sur le jeune Pirate borgne et balafré.

- Tu as complètement perdu la tête, Skent !

- J'ai toutes les preuves…

- Je dirais que ton Ilian n'existe tout bonnement plus ! poursuivit Thysg. Ce Lothar Grudge l'a proprement lobotomisé… Il ne nous a même pas salués !

- Vous ne lui avez pas non plus sauté au cou…

- Excuse-moi, Skent, mais ta révélation – double – nous a proprement scotchés ! Ajoute que cet Albator a quelque chose d'assez rébarbatif dans son allure générale. Jamais nous n'aurions reconnu Ilian sous cette tignasse en bataille ! Et même là que tu nous as asséné la vérité, je ne peux y croire… C'est pour cela que tu t'es arrêté lors de votre duel ?

- Oui, j'ai vu son visage au plus près, dégagé. Les épreuves l'ont endurci, mais c'est bien lui, il n'y a pas le moindre doute possible, tout concorde. Mais tant que sa mémoire demeurera vide des vingt premières années, la discussion sera à sens unique, à condition qu'il y en ai une !

- Mais comment en es-tu arrivé à le ramener ici ?

- Albator sait la vérité, mais il ne peut la relier à rien. Ça demeure donc de l'ordre du virtuel. Mais il a combattu les Pirates, pour moi, et en punition le Roi a exigé son exécution et ça a bien failli marcher. Il a fallu beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour purifier son organisme, il doit à présent reprendre des forces…

- … Et dès qu'il le pourra, il filera !

- C'est de l'ordre du possible. Et même du très probable. Je dois donc user du temps que j'ai d'ici pour tenter de ranimer sa mémoire, n'ouvrir ne serait-ce qu'une brèche serait déjà une grande victoire. Je n'ai pas à ajouter que la présence d'Albator ici relève du secret ?

- Tu ne l'appelles pas Ilian ?

- Il ne sera plus jamais Ilian. Il me faut faire avec sa nouvelle personnalité. Je ne connais que le redoutable Pirate, il me faut découvrir l'homme qu'il est devenu…

- Moi, je dis que tu vas au devant de terribles désillusions ! asséna Thysg.

- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix. C'est mon fils ! A présent, rien ne sera plus jamais pareil !

- C'est la pire conjecture qui soit !

- Oui, je sais.

- Il te faudra peut-être même le tuer, ce qui étaient tes ordres de mission initiaux !

* * *

En début de soirée, le Doc de l'_Arcadia_ s'était annoncé à l'appartement de l'invité de marque au château d'Heiligenstadt, son château au demeurant.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous essayez de faire, capitaine ?

- Je dois me débarrasser de ce bracelet électronique !

- Vous avez déjà essayé. Je l'ai examiné, et je vous avais dit que ce n'était pas possible.

- J'étais encore à moitié dans le cirage. Ce truc est mécanique, et tu es une machine !

- C'est plutôt Analyzer qu'il vous faudrait. Moi, je ne dispose d'aucun outil.

- Force le !

- Je n'ai pas…

- Ta force vaut bien celle d'Analyzer !

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas le moment. Un rien vous épuise encore. Profitez donc des lieux pour vous reposer. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de meilleur endroit ! Est-ce que vous les reconnaissez ?

- Je suis déjà venu, deux fois, rappela Albator En pillage, et pas seul.

- Vous ne disposiez pas alors de toutes les données !

- Non, cela n'éveille rien en moi. Mais une fois que je me sentirai stable sur mes deux pieds, je compte bien partir en exploration ! Est-ce que tu as encore essayé ?

- L'_Arcadia_ est beaucoup trop loin, je n'ai pas d'assez de puissance de communication pour le joindre.

- Il faut pourtant arriver à lui faire passer un message pour qu'il vienne me récupérer ! Bon, le moment venu, débrouille-toi pour distraire Waldenheim et Blomm et j'irai dans son bureau pour me connecter !

- Je doute que l'on vous laisse aller et venir sans surveillance, objecta le Mécanoïde avec bon sens.

- Je suis chez moi, oui ou non ? ! siffla Albator, une lueur moqueuse dans le regard. J'aurai vite repéré les lieux. Je n'en suis pas à ma première évasion !

Surlis fronça les sourcils.

- Mais, cette fois le capitaine Waldenheim veut vraiment vous aider, capitaine. C'est votre père !

- Biologiquement parlant. Pour le reste… Ma vie, telle que je la connais, je la dois à Lothar, et elle me plaît. Les affrontements dans l'espace avec Waldenheim, c'était distrayant. Mais sa vie pépère ici à végéter est absolument dénuée d'intérêt ! Éloigne-le de son bureau le moment venu, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Le personnel va vous tenir à l'œil. Sans compter cet Erelheim et sa fille !

- Je peux les renverser rien qu'en soufflant dessus, ricana Albator. Waldenheim a commis une grave erreur en faisant rentrer le loup dans la bergerie !

- Vous pourriez quand même prendre un peu de temps pour découvrir votre passé, ici ? suggéra Surlis. Il n'y aura peut-être pas d'autre occasion ?

- Qui te dit que ça m'intéresse ? siffla le jeune homme à la chevelure couleur de caramel. Je n'ai pas eu besoin d'un père ces cinq dernières années. Je viens de le souligner, ma vie est parfaitement équilibrée. Je suis un Pirate, il est un Militaire, voilà qui résume tou ! Même si je le voulais, il n'y a pas d'avenir pour nous.

- Vous le regrettez ?

- Je ne peux larmoyer sur ce qui m'est inconnu. Et je ne vais pas remettre mon existence en question pour quelques brins d'ADN !

- Waldenheim vous offre autre chose qu'une vie de paria, insista encore le Doc Mécanoïde. Cela mérite de s'y intéresser. Si le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ disparaissait, il y aura toujours Ilian, sa prestigieuse lignée.

- Une chose à la fois, Doc. Les Pirates que nous sommes devons regagner notre bord en absolue priorité !

Albator sourit néanmoins.

- Mais nous allons effectivement profiter de cette hospitalité. Un peu de paix est toujours bonne à prendre. Et je n'aurai jamais eu une convalescence aussi confortable !


	15. Chapter 15

**15.**

D'ordinaire figée, le château étant devenu une sorte de sanctuaire à la mémoire d'un jeune défunt, l'atmosphère était devenue franchement pesante, chacun marchant sur des œufs et s'évitant dans la mesure du possible.

Absolument pas rassuré, Thysg avait presque enfermé sa fille dans son propre appartement, vérifiant soigneusement les alentours avant de lui permettre de sortir, et s'assurant qu'aux repas un certain convive ne serait pas présent. Et loin de trouver les mesures contraignantes, Bérylle semblait même les apprécier.

- Je sais qu'oncle Skendar a eu toutes les preuves, mais il m'est impossible de prendre ce Pirate pour cousin Ilian !

- Je te comprends, mon trésor.

- Ilian, c'était la vie, l'insouciance, le cœur sur la main… Ce Pirate, c'est la noirceur et la mort !

- En même temps, à sa décharge, si le passé lui est inconnu, comment pourrait-il être exactement comme le neveu perdu ? Cinq ans se sont écoulés, et il a vécu dans un univers de sang et de violence, il fallait se mettre au diapason pour survivre. Et ce Lothar Grudge ne l'a certainement pas ménagé.

- Il a fait bien pire, jeta Skendar en venant sur la terrasse où le père et la fille se trouvaient, sous un parasol. Il l'a façonné dans le seul but de l'envoyer m'affronter et si possible me défaire en le dotant de ce monstrueux _Arcadia _! Et comme je vous l'ai raconté, à chacune de mes vacances, Albator a gagné en stratégie et donc en haine envers moi. Déjà, en des circonstances presque normales – je veux dire s'il était juste amnésique – le chemin des retrouvailles aurait été ardu, mais là ça relève presque de l'impossible d'autant plus que rien ne le pousse vers moi.

- Tu es complètement fou de t'enferrer dans cette détermination, et de t'illusionner au fait que vous pourriez vous trouver quelque chose en commun.

- C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas une situation où les personnes sont plus antagonistes, reconnut Skendar en prenant le verre de jus de fruits servi par son beau-frère. Là, il veut juste retrouver la forme physique tout en peaufinant un plan pour rejoindre son cuirassé !

Skendar reposa son verre.

- Mais il y malgré tout quelque chose…

- Quoi donc, Skent ?

- Il s'est introduit dans plusieurs de mes ordinateurs, dès que j'avais le dos tourné, pour télécharger mes fichiers sur Ilian. Il cherche quand même à savoir ce qu'il était, même s'il prétend de façon virulente le contraire les rares fois où j'arrive à le coincer entre deux portes. Je vais à son appartement, il lui faudra me foutre dehors pour se débarrasser de moi, sur ce coup.

Thysg eut un petit soupir mais ne dit rien alors que Skendar s'éloignait à grands pas.

* * *

Avant de rentrer dans l'appartement où il avait installé le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, Skendar jeta un regard à son reflet dans l'un des miroirs du couloir, passant machinalement la main dans ses courtes boucles cendrées songeant que comme tous les mâles de sa lignée, le temps l'épargnait relativement bien, creusant juste un peu son visage, les traits bien tracés et la peau finement tendue sur la structure des os.

« Albator, si vous aviez conservé cette coupe, je n'aurais pas perdu cinq ans à me battre sans vous reconnaître ! Tandis que sous cette jungle capillaire on ne distingue quasi rien, hormis cette flamme destructrice dans le regard. ».

Il rentra sans frapper, s'attendant à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à voir Surlis les panneaux de son abdomen ouvert, des prises y étaient enfoncées, reliées à un ordinateur.

- Vous jouez à quoi ? grogna-t-il.

- Surlis s'est occupé de moi, quand Lothar m'a sorti de la carcasse de mon _Empyrion_. Il savait donc depuis le tout début que je n'étais qu'une création de Lothar. Il n'ignorait donc rien de ma véritable identité, mais il ne m'en a jamais rien dit. Alors je fouille ses fichiers mémoires pour trouver des traces d'écrasement, des bloqueurs d'accès ou encore un reboot juste après que j'ai été tiré d'affaire… Et je ne vous ai pas autorisé à venir me déranger.

- Je suis chez moi, je vous le rappelle, Albator ! Je vais et viens comme il me chante. Et je vous laisse plutôt une trop grande liberté !

- Comme si je pouvais vraiment disposer d'une quelconque initiative avec ce bracelet électronique ! ?

- C'est bien le minimum pour vous contrôler. Et je vous rappelle que vous devriez être entre les quatre murs d'une pièce beaucoup plus petite !

- Ou pendu haut et court dans l'arrière-cour d'un pénitencier ? ! persifla Albator.

- On a de meilleures méthodes. Et puis, la Flotte aurait eu trop bon de diffuser cette nouvelle, ainsi que la vidéo de l'exécution ! Ce soir, je peux vous espérer à dîner, dans la salle à manger et non que vous vous teniez reclus ici ?

- Où est-il ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Mon coffre à trésors ! Tous les enfants et ados ont un coffre à trésors. Ca me guiderait sur la piste de mes souvenirs.

- Je l'ignore, avoua Skendar. Ilian ne m'a jamais dit où il le dissimulait ! Dans l'un des meubles de sa chambre que vous avez embarqués !

- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi je m'y sentais bien… Et quant à votre question, je préfère manger seul, c'est d'ailleurs toujours le cas ! Sortez, Waldenheim !

Skendar obéit et une fois les portes refermées, Albator déverrouilla la fonction vocale du Mécanoïde.

- Oui, capitaine ?

- J'ai boosté ta puissance en la dirigeant vers tes canaux de communication et ta force pure. Maintenant, tu ne devrais plus tarder à pouvoir contacter Kei et faire sauter mon bracelet ! Au boulot !

- A vos ordres.


	16. Chapter 16

**16.**

- Un verre de saké, Kei ?

- Non, j'ai à assurer le commandement de l'_Arcadia_, avec Kréon. Et sans le capitaine, ça fait de longues journées. Mes nuits doivent être le plus réparatrices possibles, et mon sommeil naturel.

- Vous avez des nouvelles ? questionna la Jurassienne.

- Doc Surlis vient d'arriver à me joindre.

La blonde seconde de l'_Arcadia_ eut un sifflement d'une colère qui n'était toujours pas retombée depuis toutes les semaines où son capitaine avait été absent.

- Je continue de t'en vouloir pour avoir accepté que mon capitaine quitte ce bord, qui est l'endroit de l'espace le plus sûr pour lui, pour l'envoyer dans la demeure d'un Militaire, fut-il son père ! Car autant Albator n'a jamais songé qu'à dégommer le capitaine de l'_Octavion_, autant ce dernier pourrait revenir à son premier engagement et donc livrer un Pirate à sa Flotte recherché par toutes les autres !

- J'ai été assez proche de Skendar Waldenheim que pour être sensible aux ondes qu'il dégageait.

Kei se leva brusquement et marcha de long en large devant le fauteuil dans lequel Clio se tenait, pinçant machinalement les cordes de sa harpe.

- Tu n'étais pas proche, Clio. Moi, je me suis téléportée. Vous, il s'agissait d'une projection astrale ! Ton cœur physique n'a jamais quitté l'_Arcadia _! Tu n'as donc pas pu sonder Skendar Waldenheim.

- Je vous assure que si.

- Et je te crois, Clio.

Kei esquissa un sourire.

- Quelque chose me dit que tu es là pour longtemps, sinon le capitaine t'aurait débarquée depuis bien longtemps ! Et si on enterrait définitivement la hache de guerre ? Notre intérêt commun étant le bien de notre capitaine – même si je juge tes promesses à Waldenheim insensées et qui outrepassaient largement tes responsabilités, bien qu'en réalité, tu ne sois nullement habilitée à négocier en mon nom ou en celui du capitaine !

- Mais j'étais face à la seule personne capable de le sauver, remarqua Clio. Et je devais réagir aussitôt, sinon il n'aurait pas fait son offre une seconde fois.

- Raison pour laquelle j'ai obtempéré aux termes de cet accord. Ne recommence jamais, Clio !

- J'espère ne jamais avoir à le refaire, remarqua doucement la Jurassienne. Mais mes prémonitions m'indiquent le contraire.

- Oh non…

- Quel est la suite du plan de vol ? interrogea Clio en buvant au goulot de sa bouteille à gorgées goulues.

- Nous quittons la zone obscure de ce satellite lunaire. Nous repartons vers la Terre récupérer notre capitaine puisque Surlis indique qu'il aura entièrement retrouvé la forme à notre arrivée !

- Quand serons-nous à destination ?

- Dix jours, vu tous les détours que nous avons faits pour semer les vaisseaux des différents flottes qui nous traquent ! Et il faudra en exécuter tout autant vu que nous sommes plus recherchés que jamais, et que nous ne pouvons compter sur aucun appui Pirate…

- On va s'en sortir, Kei ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. On ne peut pas survivre bien longtemps dans ces conditions ! Désolée, Clio, mais même si ton séjour se prolonge, ce sont nous tous qui n'avons pas une grande espérance de vie, pour changer !

- Notre capitaine nous sortira d'affaire, et avec l'aide de Toshiro Oyama, assura Clio. Ces deux-là font une paire d'enfer !

Kei ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Oui, vu comme ils s'entendent comme larrons en foire, ironisa la jeune femme. Oyama effectue un fantastique boulot et il ne récolte qu'indifférence en retour.

- Tu es sûre, Kei ?

La blonde se remit du gloss sur les lèvres.

- Je sais… Jamais Albator n'aurait été vous chercher, tous les deux, s'il ne vous appréciait pas. Mais il ne le reconnaîtra jamais !

- Ca, je l'ai parfaitement compris ! On va récupérer le capitaine sans souci, Kei ?

- Il y aura forcément un peu de grabuge, mais nous sommes des Pirates et donc nous ne ferons pas dans le détail ! Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, nous le ramènerons à bord indemne !

- Oui, je le sais.

- Clio, je hais tes presciences !

- Je sais !

* * *

Albator posa un regard noir et suspicieux sur les vêtements qui avaient été déposés sur son lit.

- Vous jouez à quoi, Skendar ?

- C'est mon anniversaire dans trois jours.

- Et alors ? Je dois vous offrir un cadeau ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Non, je donne une fête, et vous êtes convié. Et donc il vous fait des vêtements vraiment taillés sur mesure et non que je partage ma garde-robe avec vous ! Voilà votre tenue.

- Et vous, vous serez aussi vêtu en pingouin ?

- Ces vêtements sont beaucoup mieux qu'un smoking !

- Skendar !

- Oui ?

- N'oubliez pas votre dentier, le grand soir !


	17. Chapter 17

**17.**

- J'ai restauré tes fichiers, Surlis… On a donc bel et bien bloqué l'accès à tes archives mémoires concernant mon identité d'avant les interventions qui m'ont transformé en Albator… Lothar n'a laissé aucun détail au hasard !

- Je suis désolé.

- Tu n'y es pour rien. C'était bien pour éviter cela que Lothar a tout fait effacer ! Skendar ne mentait pas et Lothar m'a berné jusqu'au trognon on dirait bien… Mais maintenant que le doute s'est immiscé, je cherche, je trouve, et j'ai peur des découvertes que je pourrais faire ! Dix jours ? Je ne tiendrai jamais autant de temps dans cet endroit aseptisé !

- L'anniversaire de votre père, le bal costumé. Ce ne sont que des fêtes mondaines. Skendar Waldenheim ne dira jamais rien sur votre identité et aucun de ces pantins de la très haute société ne saura qui vous êtes. Ce seront du divertissement, du plaisir. Profitez-en, capitaine, simplement, juste du plaisir. Et vous aurez des souvenirs pour la vie !

- Hum, peut-être pas de fichiers « sermon », mais bien « philosophique ».

- Je les ai toujours eus. Sauf que vous m'écoutez rarement ! remarqua le Doc de l'_Arcadia_. Vous ne songez jamais qu'à filer de mon centre hospitalier à chaque fois que vous y atterrissez en catastrophe !

- Ce qui me semble un réflexe parfaite normal ! protesta dignement l'incriminé. Pour ce soir, tu me fournis un certificat médical pour échapper à tout ce cirque ?

- Certainement pas !

- Un petit calmant ? tenta encore Albator.

- Même pas un antimigraineux !

- Ca, ce sera plutôt quand je reviendrai de cet anniversaire que j'aurai besoin d'un, solide !

- Je vous filerai tout ce que j'ai dans ma boîte à pharmacie.

- Menteur…

* * *

Comme appréhendé, su avec certitude, Albator se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise au milieu de la foule qui avait envahi le plus grand et le plus beau château d'Heiligenstadt !

Et bien qu'on le laisse parfaitement tranquille, un périmètre de distance semblant s'être instinctivement formé autour de lui, il n'avait plus que jamais qu'une seule idée en tête : partir très vite, très loin.

Pourtant sa seule présence avait quasi immédiatement attisé toutes les curiosités, par son aspect physique – sauvage et indocile justement – et par le fait qu'au banquet le maître des lieux l'avait placé à sa droite, ce qui avait généralement été la place de sa nièce ou de ses, très rares, amies du moment !

Mais vu la volontaire mise à l'écart du principal intéressé, le joli petit monde n'avait plus pensé qu'à s'amuser, de tout et de rien, envahissant les salles de bal et les jardins du parc.

Flûtes de champagne bleuté à la main, Skendar s'était dirigé vers Bérylle qui se gavait de macarons.

- Je suppose que tu comprends pourquoi je t'ai privée de la place d'honneur ?

- J'étais quand même à côté de toi, sourit la jeune femme. Mais si tu avais révélé qui était ton invité privilégie, ils se seraient tous rués sur lui !

- En ce cas, il n'aurait pas tenu deux minutes avant de, vraiment, disparaître. J'espérais néanmoins qu'il prenne un peu de plaisir à cette soirée…

- Je doute qu'il en ait vécu seulement une dans sa vie de Pirate.

- Je le crains aussi. Et dire que mon Ilian maîtrisait les mondanités sur le bout de ses doigts manucurés !

- Je pense que ces souvenirs, techniques je dirais, sont toujours là, comme les connaissances guerrières qui n'ont pas été effacées par le traumatisme de l'éperonnage et dont ce Roi s'est immédiatement servi, remarqua Bérylle. Là, c'est juste qu'il ne veut pas !

- C'est également une évidence, admit Skendar. Je peux te demander une faveur ?

- Il me semble la deviner, oncle Skendar.

- Tu veux bien aller tenir compagnie à ton cousin, s'il te plaît ?

- Comme il te plaira.

- Ne fais pas cette moue chagrine, trésor, sourit Skendar. Songe que sous ce nouvel aspect c'est Ilian, et que tu l'as toujours aimé, beaucoup même !

Bérylle eut alors un petit rire frais.

- Oui, dommage qu'Ilian n'ait pas perpétué la tradition, assez régulière des mariages entre cousins, quand nous étions encore des familles nombreuses !

Le sourire de Skendar s'accentua.

- Tu peux l'avouer, maintenant, Bérylle, il y a presque prescription : Ilian et toi… ?

De la nostalgie passa dans les yeux noisette de la jeune femme.

- S'il se souvenait de la cache de son coffre à trésors, il y trouverait plusieurs petits cadeaux que nous avions alors échangés ! Je vais le distraire, si j'y arrive ! Qui sait, peut-être que j'aurai un ticket avec Albator ! ?

- C'est le mieux que je puisse te souhaiter. Merci.

Tout en se dirigeant vers le brun taciturne adossé à une colonne près d'une fenêtre entrouverte, Bérylle songea que sans sa mine fermée, boudeuse, rageuse même, il était plus qu'à son avantage.

Les pantalons étaient d'un bleu pâle, la chemise et la longue veste d'une blancheur immaculée, alors que le jabot piqué d'une épingle scintillante assortie aux boutons de manchette était d'un bleu plus prononcé.

- Je crois que Skendar ne pensait pas qu'à cette heure avancée, vous seriez encore là, fit-elle. Comment trouvez-vous cette soirée ?

- Longue et ennuyeuse !

- Le contraire m'aurait étonnée, rit-elle en lui arrachant alors un léger sourire.

- Quand est-ce que Skendar ouvre ses cadeaux ? Là, je pourrai vraiment m'éclipser discrètement. Ce qui viendra bien à propos car ces chaussures me font un mal de chien !

- Elles sont pourtant parfaites pour la danse !

- Je ne crois pas que je sache…

- Bien sûr que si ! assura Bérylle qui ne s'était même pas rendue compte que toute gêne s'était envolée. C'est comme le vélo, on n'oublie jamais, mémoire perdue ou non ! Si vous voulez, je peux vous le prouver.

- Oui, surprenez-moi, accepta Albator à qui la soirée finissait par plaire autant que le décolleté de sa charmante interlocutrice !

Bérylle lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la salle de bal principale.

- Attendez-moi ici, je vais demander notre valse préférée. Je suis sûre que vous vous en rappellerez !

Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'orchestre, Albator regarda autour de lui, soulagé de constater qu'on ne s'intéressait pas un instant à lui !

En revanche, ce furent de douces notes de musique qui le firent se diriger vers une musicienne autour de laquelle plusieurs personnes s'étaient regroupées.

La blondeur lumineuse de la jeune femme s'accordait parfaitement avec sa peau dorée par un récent banc solaire. Les plis de la robe corail s'évasaient au sol comme une corolle, le corsage soulignait la finesse de sa taille et le moulé généreux de ses seins. Les épaules étaient peut-être un peu trop fortes, signe d'une grande nageuse, mais poudrées d'or, elles ne demeuraient que grâce alors que ses longs doigts agiles pinçaient les cordes de la grande harpe.


	18. Chapter 18

**18.**

Chaleureusement applaudie par son petit public, la jolie blonde, à peine un peu plus que la vingtaine au grand maximum, remercia d'un petit signe de tête avant d'enfiler les longs gants corail.

Les auditeurs charmés pris par d'autres distraction, n'était plus resté qu'un jeune homme brun à la chevelure caramel et dont l'unique prunelle indiquait qu'il avait apprécié le morceau.

- Un fan ? gloussa-t-elle.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que vous avez joué, mais le morceau était bien beau. Mais je sais qu'il était parfaitement interprété.

- Merci. J'ai reçu ma première harpe avant même de savoir écrire ou de pouvoir lire la musique. J'aime beaucoup cet instrument. Partout où je vais, j'en emporte une. Et Skendar Waldenheim a toujours les meilleurs objets qui soient sortis des mains de luthiers ou autres facteurs d'orgues, entre autres. Je viens, trop rarement, ici, mais régulièrement. En revanche, je suis certaine de ne vous avoir jamais vu, je m'en souviendrais !

- Je suis…

- Oh, et puis non. Pas de nom justement, c'est beaucoup plus amusant !

- Je ne saurai donc pas le vôtre, comprit Albator, légèrement dépité.

- Je vous le dirai le soir du bal costumé… peut-être !

- J'aurais plutôt pensé que je vous aurais effrayée, un peu.

- Je n'ai peur de rien ! Et puis, vous me rappelez quelqu'un qui m'a fascinée au premier regard.

- Un ami ?

- Pas vraiment… Pour tout avouer, je ne l'ai même jamais rencontré, physiquement parlant ! Oui, une grande ressemblance, mais lui donne davantage envie de s'enfuir qu'autre chose !

- Je croyais que rien ne vous effarouchait.

- Je reconnais quelques exceptions.

Se glissant entre des affamés qui étaient revenus vers les tables du buffet de salades, Bérylle aperçut son cavalier, leva la main pour attirer son attention… mais laissa machinalement retomber son bras.

Et à la façon dont son ex-cavalier avant d'avoir pu l'être, regardait la jolie blonde, Bérylle comprit instantanément qu'il avait oublié jusqu'à son existence.

« Tu as de la chance que je sois bien élevée. Sinon j'aurais ajouté quelques années et cette soirée à ton amnésie ! Enfin, Skendar sera content : il semble enfin s'amuser ! ».

- A quoi pensez-vous, beau brun ?

- Etrange, je n'aurais pas utilisé ce qualificatif…

- Il y a ces traces d'épreuves sur votre visage, mais elles ont leur charme aussi. Une beauté sauvage, les femmes comme moi en raffolent. Je dirais même que c'est irrésistible.

- Voilà ce que j'appelle une approche directe ! s'amusa franchement le grand brun balafré.

- J'espère que nous finirons cette soirée par une autre danse, et plutôt à l'horizontale, quoique… Allez, un karény pour vos pensées !

- Je songeais que Bérylle avait raison.

- La nièce de Skendar Waldenheim ? Je ne vois pas le rapport…

- Elle disait que certaines habitudes revenaient sans souci ! Elle parlait de la danse, il y avait fort longtemps que je ne l'avais pratiquée !

- Cette petite peste nymphomane a parfois raison, en effet. Je ne pouvais rêver meilleur cavalier. On verra si vous vous défendez aussi bien au tango, prévint-elle alors qu'ils virevoltaient sur la piste. Bien que je me sois laissé dire que c'était le fils de Skendar le meilleur !

La jolie harpiste ne comprit alors pas pourquoi sa dernière réplique avait arraché un petit rire à son cavalier.

* * *

Depuis la terrasse, ouvrant ses cadeaux, Skendar aperçut deux silhouettes qui se dirigeaient vers le labyrinthe.

« Et voilà, on transforme à nouveau mon parc en lupanar ! ».

Le couple passant sous un flambeau, il ne put que les identifier.

« Là, je ne sais comment je dois interpréter ça. Je ne pense pas que ce soit bon pour l'avenir. Mais bon, tu as bien droit à un peu de bon temps, Ilian. Et si cette maîtresse a opté pour son jeu préféré de l'anonymat, tout se terminera peut-être bien… ».

De la mousse du labyrinthe, les amants d'une nuit avaient atterri dans le kiosque de bois roux, avant de finir par une ultime étreinte au bord de la mare artificielle.

- Il me tardera de te revoir au bal costumé, fit la blonde en finissant de sa rajuster.

- J'y viendrai sans rechigner, assura son partenaire.

Après s'être éloignée de quelques pas, la jeune femme se retourna.

- Je vais quand même te le dire. Je m'appelle Salmanille. Salmanille Khurskonde !


	19. Chapter 19

**19.**

Si Thysg et Bérylle avaient opté pour une grasse matinée prolongée, Skendar avait eu la surprise de voir Albator se joindre à lui pour le petit déjeuner alors que les cygnes se faisaient la cour sur l'étang.

- Que me vaut l'honneur ? fit Skendar, malgré tout sur la défensive.

- J'ai fini par passer une bonne soirée. Je crois que je devais vous en remercier.

- Oui, je vous ai vu danser puis filer en douce tandis que j'ouvrais mes cadeaux. Le labyrinthe et le pavillon de chasse ont toujours été vos nids d'amours. Comptez-vous… la revoir ?

- Au bal costumé. Si l'attirance animale fonctionne à nouveau.

- Que de romantisme, grinça Skendar.

- Pourquoi donc s'attendre à autre chose ? On a parlé, mais on n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à échanger nos CV !

- C'était préférable. D'ailleurs, je pense avec le recul que c'était une erreur de vous exposer ainsi aux yeux de tous, bien qu'aucun de ceux présents ne fera jamais le rapprochement, le fil d'actualités Militaires ne cadre pas vraiment dans leur style de lecture. Cela ne se reproduira plus, si ça peut vous rassurer ?

- Aucune importance : je m'en vais !

Skendar sursauta violemment, manquant renverser la moitié de son café sur la nappe citron.

- Mais…

- Surlis m'a rapporté les termes de l'accord passé avec ma Jurassienne. Vous fournissiez le Caisson, mais je passais ma convalescence ici, plus un peu de temps pour ranimer ma mémoire. Ce temps, dernier point du contrat, est écoulé !

- Je dois vous dire que le domaine est sous surveillance. Au vu de mon hésitation lors du duel et mon semi-échec contre les cuirassés, je ne dispose plus guère de crédit, surtout sur la terre ferme ! Le spacewolf qui a transporté le Caisson de votre _Arcadia_ à mon _Octavion_ est caché sous la deuxième cour intérieure du château et à l'envol, il ne pourra certainement pas passer totalement inaperçu…

- Si vous repartez avec, vous trahirez votre père, son rôle, et il sera complètement grillé ! protesta Thysg avec véhémence, venant prendre place à table, en peignoir après quelques longueurs de piscine.

- C'est bien parce que je veux éviter ça que je l'ai annoncé. Sinon croyez bien que je me serais cassé en douce !

- Oui, je m'attendais plutôt à cela de votre part. Quel est le plan ?

- Mes spacewolfs sont parfaitement indétectables, pour votre Flotte, par pour certaines autres. L'_Arcadia_ est en route, mes Marins vont venir me chercher. J'ai programmé mon extraction pour votre fameux soir du bal costumé. Je vais rendre les spacewolfs localisables, ils feront donc un aller et retour.

- Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi cela protègera la couverture de Skendar ! aboya encore Thysg.

- Les « gentils observateurs » croiront que je viens de l'_Arcadia_, juste le temps de venir narguer mon adversaire le plus tenace, et je repartirai de la même manière.

- Et le spacewolf qui se trouve sous le château ? insista Thysg.

- Vendez le à un ferrailleur, tunez le, mais pour le moment je ne vois pas comment le récupérer…

- Effectivement, personne ne le détectera là. Je le garderai, assura Skendar. Et, avec vos Marins, quelles seront vos intentions une fois dans la place ? s'inquiéta-t-il néanmoins.

- Je vous en laisse la surprise.

Thysg grimaça et ne dit rien et Skendar s'était également assombri.

* * *

Le Doc de l'_Arcadia_ et le Médecin-Chef de l'_Octavion_ avaient fait passer un ultime check-up à leur patient, l'avaient trouvé en parfaite condition mais le premier ne s'en était pas réjoui outre mesure avant d'aller faire son rapport à son capitaine !

- Ca ne vous fait vraiment rien de quitter votre père, après tout ce qu'il a risqué pour vous ? questionna Surlis.

- Je ne lui avais rien demandé ! Et son joli petit plan familial a pris l'eau de toutes parts ! J'ai peut-être pu compiler des souvenirs du passé mais ils n'ont nullement réveillé les miens. Et j'ai grand besoin de retrouver mes vrais repères.

- Mais vous savez désormais que vous aurez toujours une place ici, remarqua le Mécanoïde.

Albator ne put se retenir de ricaner.

- Je ne crois pas que lui et moi ayons un grand avenir devant nous ! Lui qui vient de flinguer sa carrière, si pas dans l'immédiat, ça viendra quand on le renverra à ma poursuite. Quant à nous, avec les Pirates de Lothar, les autres bandes indépendantes mais détestant tout autant ma trahison, et toutes les flottes de défense, à nous renifler les réacteurs, je doute qu'on passe bien longtemps entre les mailles du filet. Et en venant me chercher, l'_Arcadia_ va se rappeler au bon souvenir de la Flotte terrestre…

- Il y a des solutions ? interrogea Surlis. Il doit bien y avoir un endroit, vu l'infini de l'univers, où on serait tranquilles ?

- Pirates et tranquillité ne font guère bon ménage !

- Mais ce n'est plus votre unique monde, souligna encore le Mécanoïde.

- Je ne pourrais plus me faire à cette vie…

- Il y a des moyens de fouiller la mémoire.

- Je ne l'ignore pas. Et Lothar ne voulait certainement pas que ça arrive.

- Mais, vous ne voulez pas non plus que j'essaye, marmonna Surlis, légèrement désappointé.

- Je refuse que l'on fouille dans ma tête, quels que soient les moyens, et quelles que soient les intentions ! aboya Albator. Ca reviendra, ou pas. J'arrive très bien à vivre ainsi.

- Je n'en ai pas l'impression, et là il s'agit d'un avis médical.

- Je vais te faire retirer tes fichiers philosophico-sentimentaux !

- Je n'en ai pas, et vous le savez très bien !

- Oui, ton système d'apprentissage te permet une auto-évolution et tu développes quelque chose qui s'apparente à des sentiments. Crois bien que j'ai soigneusement étudié ton dossier et tes programmes. Dans le cas où ça ne m'aurait pas plu, je n'aurais jamais laissé une machine s'occuper de moi !

Un domestique entra après s'être annoncé aux portes de l'appartement ?

- De quoi ? grommela Albator.

- Je dois connaître votre déguisement pour le bal, pour me le procurer.

- Inutile, on me l'apportera le soir même. J'ai déjà tout organisé !… Me déguiser, et puis quoi encore ! ?


	20. Chapter 20

**20.**

Après la soirée d'anniversaire de Skendar Waldenheim, son bal costumé était le dernier grand événement de l'été pour la haute aristocratie.

Dès lors, pour la seconde fois en une semaine, les limousines avaient défilé devant l'entrée principale du château qui s'était transformé en illumination géante dans la nuit.

Déguisée en pirate du 17ème siècle, Salmanille n'avait bien évidemment pas oublié de mettre sa féminité en avant, coiffée d'un grand feutre, et une véritable épée battant à son côté ainsi qu'une paire de pistolets d'époque !

- C'est assez ironique, fit Skendar qui l'avait attirée légèrement à l'écart tandis que son personnel accueillait ses invités.

- Pourquoi ? Parce que lorsque nous reprendrons l'espace, ce sera pour traquer de véritables Pirates ?

- Il y a de ça.

- Justement, je connais bien mon sujet, plaisanta la blonde capitaine de la Flotte qui avec Skendar étaient les seuls Militaires de la soirée.

- Quoi, après cette première virée avec moi, vous allez avancer que vous pourriez flairer des Pirates à distance ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Croyez-moi, il faut un peu plus d'expérience dans ce domaine. Mais vous êtes en bonne voie. Une raison particulière à cet aparté ?

- Un geste d'amitié, pour votre premier bal costumé sous mon toit, qui j'espère sera durable. Je n'ignore pas que votre famille et la mienne ont combattu lors de la révolution du 23ème siècle.

Salmanille leva les yeux sur l'arbre généalogique qui telle une fresque recouvrait plusieurs pans de murs du grand hall d'entrée.

- Je n'avais jamais remarqué que certains noms étaient gommés.

- Toute famille a ses moutons noirs. Ils faisaient taches, on les a effacés.

- Il y avait encore une « tache » au 30ème siècle ?

- Il semble, en effet. Même nos Archives, tous supports confondus, sont effacées dans ces cas-là. J'ignore totalement qui étaient ces ancêtres !

Salmanille fronça les sourcils.

- Vous n'êtes pas déguisé ?

- Je ne me costume jamais !

- Et votre invité borgne et balafré, il va jouer le jeu, lui ?

- Aucune idée, il a quitté les lieux ce matin même.

- Oh, il m'avait pourtant assurée que nous nous reverrions… se désola l'Autrichienne qui tapotait nerveusement la coquille de son épée.

- Vous espériez remettre le couvert ? Oui, c'est évident. Il vous plaisait, mon invité ?

- Ce fut une attirance instinctive, véritablement animale. Ce fut très intense et une bonne entente sexuelle n'est pas le plus mauvais des départs, que du contraire ! Je vous mets mal à l'aise ?

Salmanille se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Désolée, j'oublie que vous êtes seul, la plupart du temps.

- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je dorme seul, certaines nuits.

- J'espère bien, sourit-elle.

- Tous les invités ayant répondu présents sont là, Monsieur, renseigna un des majordomes.

- Bien, dirigez-les tous vers les terrasses suspendues, c'est là que débutera le bal.

- Oui, Monsieur.

Skendar fit un impeccable baisemain à Salmanille.

- Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, capitaine pirate Khurskonde.

- Merci à vous.

* * *

Les premiers verres avaient été servis et les invités s'étaient retrouvés entre eux, venus bien plus pour cela que pour le maître des lieux qui s'étaient fendu d'un petit mot d'accueil et que certains ne reverraient sans nul doute pas de la soirée !

Les participants au bal et futurs convives du banquet étaient pour la plupart descendus vers les terrasses leur offrant une vue sur les bassins des poissons nocturnes qui sautaient à qui mieux mieux.

Skendar était demeuré sur la terrasse la plus élevée et la plus proches des portes grandes ouvertes de la serre, Salmanille non loin de lui.

- Une alerte, Monsieur, informa le responsable de la sécurité.

- De quel type ?

- Impossible à déterminer, mais c'est un groupe important et…

- Oui ?

- … et ils viennent du ciel !

Salmanille qui avait entendu se rapprocha de Skendar.

- Je peux faire quelque chose ?

- Je ne sais même pas à quoi m'attendre !

Baissant son bouclier d'invisibilité, un spacewolf noir et feu apparut, son fuselage marqué d'un signe éternel de mauvais augure : un crâne et des tibias croisés. Il se posa sur la terrasse voisine de celle où les deux officiers de la Flotte se trouvaient, faisant fuir les invités, autant de par son symbole qu'au grondement de son réacteur.

Salmanille avait machinalement, et stupidement, posé les mains sur les crosses de ses pistolets qui ne contenaient qu'une seule balle de mousse dure. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une bonne inspiration.

- C'est très présomptueux et suicidaire de venir ici, entendit-elle aboyer son hôte.

- Et que vous faire ces épouvantails, me bombarder d'éventails ? Je ne suis pas non plus là seul, rétorqua une voix grave et sèche, vaguement familière, alors que d'autres spacewolfs apparaissaient, surplombant la foule en vol stationnaire.

Salmanille rouvrit brusquement les yeux et tressaillit désagréablement à la vue du grand Pirate balafré qui se tenait devant elle, tout de noir vêtu, le plastron de sa combinaison frappée du signe de sa caste, et la longue cape sombre doublée de rouge ondulant légèrement sous la brise de la nuit.

Dédaignant la jeune femme rouge de colère, Albator fit face à Skendar.

- On va très bientôt se retrouver, et il n'y aura pas de quartiers ! menaça-t-il.

- Mais, je suis programmé pour cela. Il est grand temps de remettre de l'ordre dans la mer d'étoiles !

- La « mer d'étoiles » ? fit le Pirate, sincèrement surpris. Cette appellation me plaît ! Oui, je vais la transformer en mer de feu, pour vous !

Il fit demi-tour, retournant à son jet de combat.

- Alors, l'autre jour, c'était vous ? ! glapit Salmanille, néanmoins tétanisée, incapable de la moindre réaction.

Elle se tourna vers Skendar, positivement ahurie.

- Il était chez vous ! Mais… Mais… ? !

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia _s'arrêta, se contenta de tourner vers elle son profil balafré mais son œil demeura sur Skendar.

- Je passe devant. Je t'attendrai là-haut, un de ces jours, papa !


	21. Chapter 21

**21.**

Incapable de demeurer assise dans le fauteuil du bureau de Skendar, les invités tous repartis, s'étant enfuis sans se faire prier, dans l'attente de l'Enquêteur de la Flotte, Salmanille marchait de long en large.

- Je me demande vraiment lequel de nous deux s'est vraiment fait baiser en profondeur ! ? éructa l'Autrichienne dont la rage déformait les traits, véritable furie.

- Je suis venu en aide à mon unique enfant. Je l'ai effectivement réalisé lors de notre duel.

- Et vous compter aller jusqu'où ?

- Je veux veiller sur mon fils, mais je ne pardonnerai rien au Pirate. En face à face, en mode combat spatial, je n'hésiterai pas s'il m'attaque.

Salmanille s'arrêta devant Skendar assis dans un fauteuil, presqu'immobile, mais en ébullition intérieurement.

- Je vous tenais déjà à l'œil lors de notre dernière mission. Et maintenant, je suis sensée réagir comment ?

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire, Salmanille. Je suis capable d'assumer toutes mes fautes. Mais ici, en cette période, je suis un père.

La jeune femme soupira, noua rapidement sa chevelure blonde mi- longue.

- Je crains de ne subodorer que cela n'ait commencé en fin de notre mission… Mais je ne suis pas innocente dans l'histoire, vous le savez mieux que personne ! Vous ne m'avez rien dit !

- Je ne me voyais guère vous courir après dans le labyrinthe et vous séparer avec un seau d'eau froide !

- Hilarant…

- Vous avez la suite de ma carrière entre vos mains.

- Nous sommes tous les deux mal engagés, soupira Salmanille, toute colère retombée, se laissant tomber sur un sofa. Je ne peux pas plus dénoncer votre faiblesse que je ne puis avouer ma faute ! Si les choses n'avaient été si naturelles, j'aurais flairé un piège pour me faire taire ! Mais vu vos explications quant à la mémoire de votre fils, il semble piégé lui aussi.

Elle expira profondément, tentant de retrouver du calme.

- Il demeurera néanmoins toujours un Pirate, que nous avons à mettre hors d'état de nuire. Je ne dirai rien, sur le fond de ce qu'il me semble être une mascarade orchestrée entre Ilian et vous, mais une fois que nous repartirons chasser les Pirates, je tirerai sans la moindre hésitation, sans sommation !

- C'est bien noté. Ce n'est que normal. Il n'y a que moi que me soit égaré. Mais je ne regrette absolument rien !

- Je le constate à ce feu dans votre regard. Le même feu de l'homme qui m'a irrésistiblement attirée lors de la nuit de votre anniversaire, et ce alors que je découvrais son dossier ne contenant que cinq années de vie. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il n'y avait rien sur son passé…

Salmanille esquissa le sourire de la chasseresse.

- Maintenant, je connais mon ennemi !

Le Portier du château frappa et entra.

- Monsieur, l'Enquêteur de la Flotte est là.

- Qui est-ce ? firent d'une voix Skendar et Salmanille.

- Udher Lelgonstadt.

Salmanille capta la mine de Skendar qui s'allongeait encore plus.

- Vous le connaissez.

- C'est le petit ami de ma nièce, mais cela n'a rien d'officiel, et donc il peut être mandaté à officier sans qu'il n'y ait interférences privées.

- Mais encore ?

- Il fera son boulot. Et c'est ce pourquoi je le respecte !

- Monsieur ? insista le Portier.

- Faites-le entrer, nous sommes prêts à le recevoir et à faire notre déposition.

* * *

Pas fâché de retrouver ses meubles, au propre comme au figuré, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ appréciait aussi de voir l'espace strié de lumière derrière ses baies vitrées, signe de la vitesse subliminique.

- … Je serai ravie de te rendre la grande barre, sourit Kei en finissant son rapport avant de se retirer.

Sur le seuil de l'antichambre de l'appartement, la blonde en combinaison azur se retourna, sourit.

- Soulagée et heureuse de te revoir à bord, capitaine !

- Merci, Kei.

Clio s'assit silencieusement.

- Est-ce que je peux ?

- Avec plaisir. Mon cadeau te plaît ?

- Il est parfait ! Je l'ai maîtrisé presque instinctivement. J'ai composé un morceau pour vous.

- Tu peux me tutoyer, j'aime ta compagnie.

- Moi aussi. Et pour Oyama ?

- Qu'il s'occupe du Grand Ordinateur !

Sourire effectivement satisfait aux lèvres, Albator s'installa confortablement dans un fauteuil pour écouter la Jurassienne harpiste qui lui rappelait une panthère blonde.


	22. Chapter 22

**22.**

Le Roi des Pirates rentra en coup de vent dans son appartement, faisant sursauter Yogan.

- Je veux, j'exige la peau d'Albator ! Kréon et Maji m'ont trahi en refusant de l'abattre parce que ces idiots se sont mis à admirer le stratège et non le Pirate.

- Je vais donc m'en charger ?

- Tu es un sniper, tu pourras l'avoir. En combat rapproché, impossible de déborder ce bretteur et tireur né. Il faudra donc le toucher de loin, sans qu'il ne voie rien arriver. Je monte une expédition, je réquisitionne le _Xortal_ sous sa couverture Militaire, avec des cuirassés en appui pour l'atomiser.

- Ca suffira ?

- Il pourrait encore s'en sortir. Mais je pense que la Flotte terrestre va mobiliser aussi ses plus puissants vaisseaux. Face à ces deux armadas, l'_Arcadia_ ne pourra plus voler, plus un seul morceau en tout cas ! Yogan, tu embarques sur le _Xortal_ pour le coup de grâce.

- Et toi ?

- Je vais suivre cela avec intérêt, comme un bon feuilleton !

- Très bien, je me prépare.

- Yogan !

- Oui ?

- J'ai dit aux commandos du _Xortal_ chargés d'infiltrer l'_Arcadia_ de faire un max de dégâts. Et je pense que près d'un tiers de l'équipage que j'ai composé à ce jeune traître se retournera contre lui ! Je vais l'avoir !

- J'en ai bien l'impression, moi aussi. Et, crois-moi, j'aurai Albator d'un seul tir !

- Ramène-moi sa tête… Quoique, j'ai mieux soudain à l'esprit !

* * *

A nouveau, le capitaine de l'_Octavion_ s'était retrouvé devant son état-major, à quelques jours de repartir en mission, à la traque aux Pirates.

- Je suis à vos ordres, déclara-t-il après avoir exécuté un parfait garde-à-vous. Je vous écoute.

- Nous avons reçu le rapport de la capitaine Khurskonde. Et comme vous ne l'ignorez plus, elle surveille votre comportement et vos actions.

- Elle et moi nous sommes entretenus. En strict privé. La capitaine ne transgressera jamais ses obligations professionnelles. Elle est d'une intégrité à toute épreuve.

- Pour une fois, nous ne vous jugeons pas, capitaine Waldenheim. La capitaine Khurskonde a bien indiqué que le Pirate Albator était venu parader et vous défier, sous votre propre toit, en une frappe éclair. Votre propriété était surveillée, mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'envoyer nos patrouilles de chasse pour faire face à ses jets de combat. Vous êtes une victime, capitaine Waldenheim. Nous vous renvoyons donc à la traque de ce taré. Et, cette fois, ne revenez que vainqueur !

- Je le traque, à mort ?

- La sienne, ou la vôtre, oui ! Cela n'a que trop duré. Il nous faut absolument mettre les Pirates au pas, les éradiquer, les contrôler.

- Un corsaire…

- Pardon ?

- Vous connaissez tous la plus vieille méthode de l'Histoire, fit le capitaine de l'_Octavion_ : un ancien ennemi fait la meilleure arme contre la menace.

- Oui, mais nous n'avons aucun rebelle sous la main. Repartez, capitaine Waldenheim. Et ne revenez qu'avec le scalp de cet Albator !

- A vos ordres !

D'une démarche raide, discipliné, mais anéanti – bien que n'ayant jamais eu aucun doute quant à son futur proche – Skendar quitta la salle du Conseil Disciplinaire de sa Flotte.

Dans les toilettes, dans un box, hors des caméras de surveillance jusque dans cet endroit le plus intime, il essuya une larme.

« Tu m'as couvert, Albator. Mais cela n'aura servi à rien, comme je le craignais depuis que je te suis venu en aide, mais je ne pouvais désillusionner tes jeunes projets pour me protéger… Je dois repartir, mon _Octavion_ transformé en une monstruosité de guerre, et je suis désormais à armes égales avec toi. Je ne pourrai plus simuler, je vais devoir te canarder ! ».

Skendar serra les poings.

« Tu m'as appelé papa pour la première fois depuis ta mort présumée. Mais ce fut notre accord pour me couvrir. Bien que j'espère que tu ressentes quelque chose pour moi… Mais là, je ne suis plus seul, sur mes terres, seul maître. Je dois suivre les ordres. Et j'aurai surtout à mes côtés une panthère folle revancharde pour te trucider ! Elle ne t'épargnera pas un instant ! En aimant cette magnifique jeune femme, tu t'es fait la plus vindicative ennemie mortelle qui soit ! ».

* * *

Traînant des pieds, Toshiro entra dans la chambre du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Oui ?

- Tu t'occupes bien de mon vaisseau. Tu es vraiment aussi brillant que tu le prétends. Bravo, et merci.

- Merci, capitaine…

- Maintenant, retourne à tes quartiers – je t'ai fait préparer un véritable appartement.

Toshiro tressaillit, touché, mais ne sachant comment réagir.

- Je vous remercie, capitaine, fit-il simplement.

- Tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler Albator.

Le petit ingénieur génial et binoclard génial sorti, Albator se précipita à son lit monumental, enfonça machinalement de son doigt ganté une moulure.

- Mon coffre à trésors, enfin ! sourit-il lorsque le compartiment secret jaillit de sous la structure d'acajou. Tu avais donc raison sur tant de points… papa.


	23. Chapter 23

**23.**

Kréon jeta un regard à Kei qui sut qu'elle ne pouvait regarder personne d'autre et eut un coup d'œil en biais vers le fauteuil de bois et de housses en cuir de leur capitaine.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

- On a un cap, un vrai ?

- Kei, nous ne sommes pas sur un voilier, sur une véritable mer d'étoiles !

- Oui, je sais. J'ai cinq années de navigation galactique de plus à mon âge et à mon expérience de plus que toi. Lothar m'a mise à ce poste.

- Je peux te faire confiance ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas… La mutinerie, suite à ma trahison générale de nos codes Pirates ?

- Elle va exploser, capitaine ! Que faisons-nous ?

- Que font nos ennemis ?

- La Flotte terrestre a rallié tous ses partisans, c'est un mur, des lignes de flottilles de cuirassés qui sont partis pour nous localiser et donc nous arrêter. Et le Roi de nos bandes te pourchasse plus que jamais

- Je m'en doutais, Kei… On peut demeurer sous invisibilité, le temps de faire le point ?

- A tes ordres…

- Mais ?

- Il semble que certains de nos systèmes soient contrôlés à distance, et Lothar diminue la vitesse de nos réacteurs… informa Kei. Nous nous arrêtons lentement.

- C'est mal engagé… Il faut briser ce lien ! Oyama ! ?

- Oui ?

- Libère-nous !

- De quoi ? Je ne décèle même pas cette intrusion. Les fichiers de prise de contrôle étaient là, latents, depuis toujours. Ils semblent donc « normaux ». Je vais tout passer en revue !

- Et plus vite que ça, Oyama, petit nabot difforme et débile !

- Oui, capitaine.

- Oyama !

- Oui ?

- Je te bouscule, je t'insulte, je te mets encore plus bas que terre… Et tu demeures fidèle, alors que tu ne fais même pas partie de mon équipage. Pourquoi ?

- Je suis un technicien. Tu m'as mis entre les doigts une machine remarquable. Je m'éclate. Je suis lié à ce Grand Ordinateur, pour toujours, je le sens. Dès lors, tout ce que tu peux me dire et me faire…

- Oui, tu es un génie, Oyama. Oui, tu es connecté à la machinerie de cet _Arcadia_… Je ne te laisserai jamais partir… Et je te promets de te traiter mieux à l'avenir. Tu le mérites, simplement.

- Merci.

- J'ai mis trop de temps, à redevenir un petit peu humain, comme pour Clio. Mais mon instinct me souffle que cette parcelle de bonté causera ma perte… Et, quoi qu'il en soit, il ne nous reste que peu de temps avant l'hallali ! Remets ton âme à qui tu crois, Toshiro. La fin viendra bientôt.

- Une autre alternative, capitaine ?

- Je ne peux que te vendre, t'échanger pour tes capacités, ou te déposer sur une planète pas trop peuplée… Mais dans tous ces cas de figure, je crains que tu ne trouves guère d'appui… Choisis, je ferai ce que tu veux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous sommes condamnés. Par les flottes des galaxies, par tous les Pirates. Je ne peux t'offrir que la mort. Toi et tes capacités valent mieux. Mais je ne sais quoi faire… Je suis un guerrier, pas un technicien ingénieur !

- Je refuse !

- Pourquoi ? Je ne suis rien…

- Tu l'as déjà dit…

- Et tu n'arrêtes plus de me tutoyer. Tout est en place…

- Je ne comprends pas…

- J'ai menti, capitaine. Quand j'ai réactivé l'_Arcadia_, les mémoires de ce Grand Ordinateur n'étaient pas vides. J'ai récupéré quelques fichiers, et je peux te les faire voir !

- Quelle importance ?

- Lothar Grudge a créé un « albator », celui d'une légende Pirate. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est que l'Albator issu des années 2980 était un descendant des Waldenheim et issu d'Heiligenstadt !

- Quoi ?

- Tu me comprends parfaitement, capitaine. Tu sais exactement ce que je vais te dire, Albator ! Lothar n'a pas créé un « albator ». Il a rendu au descendant de ce pirate légendaire ses lettres de noblesse pirates… L'Albator de 2980, la mauviette, le tache effacée de l'arbre généalogique, et l'Albator d'aujourd'hui : une lignée, un sang, un honneur…

- Mais encore ?

- … j'ai récupéré des fichiers de cet antique _Arcadia_… Crois-moi ou non, Albator, mais notre amitié était écrite, depuis toujours !… Qu'importe le temps, les années. Nous sommes voués à nous rencontrer !

- Génial…

- C'est tout ce que ça te fait… ?

Albator soupira.

- Quelle importance ? Nous sommes traqués par tous. Nous allons sous peu être éradiqués. Cet _Arcadia_ ne nous protégera pas. Je dois juste le mener au bout de sa route… Toshiro ?

- Oui…

- Tu as ranimé une légende, nos lignées vont finir avec elles. Prépare-toi. Moi, je vais le faire.

- Te battre, ami. Contre qui ? Contre les flottes, contre Lothar ?

- Contre tous !


	24. Chapter 24

**24.**

Sachant que ce qui se profilait était le dernier de ses combats, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ avait procédé à une vérification de ses points névralgiques.

Et c'était dans la salle du Grand Ordinateur que Kréon et Maji l'avaient retrouvé.

- C'est ici, l'endroit le plus sensible ? Ce n'est plus le cœur d'énergie de ma salle d'énergie ?

- Oui, tu as perdu ce « privilège », Maji ! Vu toutes les dérivations installées par Toshiro, ce Grand Ordinateur contrôle l'intégralité de l'_Arcadia_, ça lui confère une maîtrise absolue et plus réactive que le plus rapide des Marins à bord, mais s'il est endommagé, tout s'éteindra…

- Ce sont de dangereuses confidences, capitaine, remarqua Kréon.

- Nous avons d'ailleurs quelque chose à vous dire, voilà pourquoi nous vous cherchions.

- Laissez-moi deviner : vous allez m'annoncer que vous étiez en tête de liste des tueurs désignés par Lothar ?

- Vous le saviez ?

- C'était plutôt limpide. Il faut être proche de quelqu'un pour pouvoir l'atteindre avec un maximum de réussite.

- Mais ce n'est pas nous qui…

- Je le sais aussi. Ce doit être un des Mécanoïdes du bord, il pouvait veiller jour et nuit, suivre les écrans sans une once de distraction, et rien de mieux qu'une machine pour donner des ordres à d'autres machines, en l'occurrence la fermeture et le verrouillage des portes.

- Et vous continuez à nous faire confiance ? insista Maji. Alors que Kréon et moi nous contrôlons aussi les centres vitaux de l'_Arcadia_.

- Je me méfie de tout le monde ! rétorqua Albator avec un léger rire. Mais, c'est le cas de le dire, nous sommes tous sur le même vaisseau ! Alors, à moins que vous ne soyez suicidaires, vous ferez tout pour que nous tenions bon face à la coalition de nos ennemis. Vous êtes piégés !

- Et vous buvez du petit lait, grinça Kréon.

- J'ai pris la résolution de profiter à fond du temps qu'il me reste. Maji, tu vas devoir appuyer Toshiro pour faire poser des panneaux aux galeries qui entourent cette salle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que ce sont autant de points d'accès au Grand Ordinateur via les coursives entre les diverses parois des coques. Et Lothar ne doit rien ignorer de l'infrastructure de l'_Arcadia_ puisque c'est lui qui l'a retrouvé et fait restaurer, avant que je n'y colle Toshiro pour finir sa remise en état.

- Nous n'aurons pas le temps. Mes radars m'indiquent que l'_Octavion_ de Skendar Waldenheim nous talonne, qu'une dizaine de vaisseaux de différentes flottes de défense sont déployés sur notre route dont nous ne pouvons dévier qu'il y a un tourbillon magnétique à tribord et une chaîne d'astéroïdes infranchissable à bâbord, jeta Kréon sur un ton de mitraillette. Pourquoi nous avoir amené dans cette véritable nasse, capitaine ?

- Parce qu'il ne me restait qu'une liberté : celle de choisir le lieu !

Vision familière, Clio jouait de la harpe, une bouteille à demi vidée posée sur la petite table à côté d'elle.

- Tu veux encore me parler, Kréon ? interrogea Albator.

- Le _Xortal_…

- Oui, quoi ? !

- Ce n'est pas un vaisseau Militaire…

- Evidemment, sinon je n'aurais pas retrouvé Clio et Toshiro sur un cargo Pirate !

- Ce n'est pas non plus un vaisseau Pirate indépendant…

Le grand Pirate balafré haussa le sourcil.

- Tu veux me faire comprendre qu'il appartient à Lothar ? sursauta-t-il.

- Oui. Il n'apparait pas sur mes radars, mais je suis sûr que notre Roi va nous l'envoyer. Il a déjà failli nous avoir ! Il agira à nouveau en traître.

- Et nous savons déjà que nous ne parvenons pas à anticiper l'approche de ses navettes d'abordage, gronda le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, sombre. Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit avant maintenant ?

- Vous ne m'avez rien demandé.

- J'étais un peu criblé d'éclats de métal après la raclée que le _Xortal_ nous avait infligée, rappela aigrement Albator. Et ce tardif aveu ne m'aide en rien. Un cuirassé de plus ou de moins face à nous… Et de toute façon, je n'aurais eu aucun scrupule à lui tirer dessus ! Je m'attends à une manœuvre en traître de Lothar, il ne va pas laisser les flottes de défense me canarder à armes inégales, il veut pouvoir se faire le plaisir de m'achever. Sincérité mal venue, Kréon. Cela n'a plus aucune importance. Je peux continuer d'écouter Clio ou tu n'as pas encore vidé ton sac ?

- J'ai fini, fit le préposé aux radars en se retirant.

A nouveau en tête-à-tête avec la Jurassienne, Albator reprit sur son ordinateur le visionnage des photos d'un garçon brun et de son père dans les jardins d'un château d'Heiligenstadt.


	25. Chapter 25

**25.**

- Est-ce que la Flotte terrestre a perdu tout bon sens, capitaine Waldenheim ?

- Pourquoi donc, Salmanille ?

- Elle ne vous estime plus fiable dans la traque aux Pirates, d'un certain Pirate en particulier, mais sans en deviner la vraie raison. Mais elle vous a quand même renvoyé à ses trousses !

- Un réflexe…

- Et si elle savait pour moi ce serait encore pire, grinça l'Autrichienne. Le ferez-vous ? Il reste moins d'une journée, vous avez une décision à prendre.

- Je crains que les événements ne s'enclenchent d'eux-mêmes, soupira Skendar. Je peux quand même faire illusion…

- Vous croyez que si vous ne tirez pas, cela passera inaperçu ! ?

- Je sais surtout qu'il y aura un essaim de vaisseaux autour de l'_Arcadia_, ceux des flottes plus quelques-uns Pirates qui ne pourront manquer de s'en mêler !

- Vous savez très bien que le rapport des tirs, ou leur absence, sera automatiquement envoyé à l'état-major. Vous avez accepté la mission, il y a une semaine, et vous allez vous suicider Militairement parlant demain ! Et vous n'ignorez pas non plus que pour continuer à vous couvrir, ou plus simplement encore par revirement, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ dirigera ses canons sur vous et que contrairement à la dernière fois ils parleront !

- Ce qui me donnerait une raison de riposter.

- Il vous a appelé « papa », à la tête que vous avez tirée, ça devait être la première fois depuis que vous l'aviez récupéré ?

- En effet. C'était pour me couvrir, mais il était sincère. J'en ai été effectivement bouleversé ! Je suis sûr que si nous avions eu plus de temps…

- Ou pas ! coupa sèchement la jeune femme qui avait noué ses cheveux blonds en un chignon.

- Il commençait tout juste à se laisser apprivoiser ! se désola Skendar. Je lui avais imposé ma soirée d'anniversaire, mais à la fin, c'est bien Ilian qu'il y avait sous le Pirate qui valsait avec vous ! Mon enfant était bel et bien là, à portée de main ! Mais le Pirate l'a emporté et il a filé ventre à terre !

- Et c'est le Pirate que vous allez retrouver devant vous ! appuya encore Salmanille.

Skendar bondit sur ses pieds.

- Mais vous ne comprenez donc rien à ce que le père que je suis peut ressentir ? ! hurla-t-il.

- Pourquoi, parce que je n'ai pas encore mes propres enfants ?

- Possible. On change du tout au tout quand on tient son petit entre les mains. On ne se remet jamais de l'avoir perdu. Et on ne peut que le soutenir inconditionnellement, quoi qu'il fasse.

Salmanille revint se planter devant lui.

- Vous êtes un brillant stratège, on sait de qui tient le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. On aura besoin de vous quand ça pètera de tous les côtés. Vous avez accepté la mission, en toute connaissance de cause !

- Parce que j'avais le choix ? L'état-major ne l'a fait que bien que peu fiable je connais au mieux mon adversaire.

Il eut un ricanement.

- Nul besoin de faire preuve de génie Militaire, ça va être un carnage !… Et si je parviens à faire ralentir l'_Octavion_, j'arriverai aux coordonnées de la boucherie quand elle sera terminée ! Vous, en dépit de votre folle nuit, vous n'aurez aucun état d'âme.

- Je n'aurais pas choisi la carrière Militaire si la moindre émotion me mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Quelqu'un dans cette expédition doit garder la tête froide.

- Vous devriez arrêter de me faire la leçon, sinon moi aussi je pourrais bien finir par en pondre un sur vous ! gronda Skendar. Vous êtes discourtoise et vous dépassez les limites. Vous débutez, je vous chaperonne alors évitez de m'affronter, vous ne m'avez pas encore vu en colère !

- Je crois que je peux imaginer. Ce n'est pas uniquement Lothar Grugde qui a façonné ainsi Albator, c'était là, en lui, sous le vernis d'un jeune homme charmant ! Il aurait peut-être pu le redevenir à votre contact. Mais Militaires et Pirates ne font pas bon ménage. Il n'y a pas de juste milieu !

- Si, et je l'ai proposé à l'état-major avant notre départ. L'idée pourrait faire son chemin.

- Je ne pense pas qu'Albator sera encore en vie quand nos supérieures l'auront comprise et donné une réponse, quelle qu'elle soit !

- Vous voyez, on en arrive malgré tout à la même conclusion, que je me mêle du massacre ou non. Retournez à votre bord, finissez de vous préparer puisque vous serez la première de nos trois vaisseaux sur place !

Sur le seuil du bureau, Salmanille se retourna, tout courroux retombé.

- Il fallait que je vous remette les idées en place. Notre activité ne permet pas le sentimentalisme à l'extrême.

- Mais, je n'ai absolument pas changé d'avis !

- Evidemment. Je devais le faire, j'ai la conscience tranquille !

Elle soupira.

- Une dernière chose…

- Quoi encore ! ?

- Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, ce serait un très beau cadeau que vous feriez à votre fils d'atomiser son cuirassé !

- Je l'avais envisagé. Je ne peux pas. Il le comprendra.

A nouveau seul, Skendar reprit sur son ordinateur le visionnage des photos d'un père et d'un garçon brun dans les jardins d'un château d'Heiligenstadt.


	26. Chapter 26

**26.**

- Je te propose une dernière fois de quitter l'_Arcadia_.

- Pourquoi ?

- Clio et toi êtes des passagers…

- Des prisonniers.

- Plus maintenant. Vous avez votre place à bord. Je me suis mal comporté envers vous deux, surtout avec toi et tu as tout enduré sans mot dire. A mon tour de dire : pourquoi ?

- Si j'ai une place ici, je n'en ai aucune en-dehors, avoua alors le petit ingénieur binoclard. J'allais d'un poste à l'autre, d'un vaisseau à l'autre, je remplissais un contrat puis je passais au suivant. Je suis brillant mais je n'ai rien d'autre sinon un compte en banque plutôt bien rempli – auquel je n'ai plus accès depuis ma capture par les Pirates. Faites-moi partir et il ne me restera vraiment plus rien… conclut Toshiro dans le reniflement d'un sanglot, tête basse.

Il se frotta le bout du nez et se reprit.

- Où voulais-tu m'envoyer, capitaine ?

- A la chaîne d'astéroïdes.

- Mais elle est infranchissable !

- Pour un cuirassé du gabarit de l'_Arcadia_, oui. Elle est en revanche très accessible en navette de secours. Et une fois le tumulte passé, votre signal de détresse ferait venir au moins un vaisseau d'une des flottes Militaires adverses.

- Je constate que tu as pensé à tout. Qu'a dit la Jurassienne ?

Le grand Pirate balafré fit la grimace.

- Elle a refusé. Je la soupçonne d'avoir étudié la cérémonie du thé et de me la faire juste avant l'affrontement. Toshiro ?

- Je dois veiller sur le Grand Ordinateur, tu as besoin de moi, je ne bouge pas d'ici !

Machinalement, du poing, le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ martela la paroi près de lui.

- Ca m'apprendra à faire des achats compulsifs… grommela Albator. Tousles prisonniers cherchent à s'évader, c'est un réflexe de survie quasi, mais offrez-leur la liberté et ils s'incrustent !

- Vous parlez tout seul ? C'est un inquiétant signe psychiatrique, remarqua Surlis qui s'était retrouvé avec lui dans l'ascenseur mais ne s'était pas manifesté jusque-là.

- Tu crois que c'est le moment de me prendre la tête ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je rassemble tout ce que je peux car tout me donne à penser que mon centre hospitalier sera plein, débordé, sous peu.

- Non, tu n'auras pas le temps de prodiguer beaucoup de soins…

- Vous nous avez toujours sortis des pires situations, capitaine, rappela le Doc Mécanoïde de l'_Arcadia_. Votre défaitisme me surprend, votre résignation même. Cela ne vous ressemble absolument pas. Et ce bien que vous soyez prêt à vous battre bec et ongles !

- Je sais aussi compter et faire quelques statistiques. L'_Arcadia_ sera face à douze vaisseaux, minimum, d'un tonnage à peu près égal. Ça fait beaucoup, même pour moi. Je sais manœuvrer et élaborer des stratégies, mais je ne fais pas de miracles !

L'ascenseur s'arrêta au niveau du centre hospitalier et Albator poursuivit seul jusqu'à la passerelle.

* * *

A défaut d'être encore à portée de tirs, les caméras de l'_Arcadia_ avaient pu renvoyer les images de ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Huit vaisseaux de trois flottes de défense différentes, renseigna Kréon. Ils savent que nous arrivons, ils nous pistent, et ils se sont déployés en éventail et donc ils composent un mur totalement infranchissable. Leurs tourelles de canons sont déjà pointées vers les coordonnées où nous apparaîtrons… On essuiera leur feu dès qu'on aura pointé la tête de mort de notre proue.

Kei se leva et s'approcha de la grande barre près de laquelle son capitaine se tenait, bras croisés, pensif, presque absent.

- Nous ne disposons pas d'un bouclier ovoïde extérieur, les boucliers de coque ne tiendront pas longtemps et on aura à peine le temps de se retourner que nos dégâts seront déjà considérables.

Le grand Pirate balafré parut sortir de ses pensées.

- Tu crois que je l'ignore ? C'est bien le scénario auquel je m'attends depuis que j'ai quitté le château d'Heiligenstadt ! Et voilà bien pourquoi je sais depuis tout ce temps que nous ne nous en sortirons pas.

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ gronda.

- Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est obliger ce mur à s'ouvrir…

- Et on fait quoi pour ça ? On frappe à la porte, on demande gentiment, on souffle dans des trompettes ? ironisa Kei.

- Ce sont des Militaires, eux ils respectent un code. Il y a certains moyens de pression qui les font réfléchir, fléchir aussi, et tout cela sans nous canarder !… Et à nous ça donnerait du temps pour nous retourner.

- Quel genre de moyen ? Pour autant que je sache, nous ne disposons d'aucun. Et ces Militaires ne cèderont jamais à un bluff sans preuves !

Albator sourit.

- Et si nous avions un otage ?

- Je ne vois pas qui aurait assez de poids…

- Skendar Waldenheim !

- Heu, il est à son bord, je doute que les flottes Militaires le considèrent comme un otage, remarqua Kei.

- Téléportation ! Envois-moi sur l'_Octavion_ et programme la machine pour le retour de deux personnes !

- C'est peut-être ton père, ça m'étonnerait qu'il te suive, sur un cuirassé condamné en sus !

- Je lui fais un cadeau, gronda Albator. Au lieu que nous nous flinguions mutuellement, on va partir ensemble dans l'au-delà !… Et s'il résiste, je recourrai à la force pour le ramener… Il n'y a que lui qui peut obliger le mur de cuirassés Militaires à s'écarter. Ensuite, il ne restera plus que les Pirates.

- Tu y crois vraiment, à ce plan foireux ? marmonna la seconde blonde.

- Non, mais c'est à tenter… Au point où nous en sommes…

- Fais vite, Kréon a prévu que nous serons en phase de combat dans vingt-cinq minutes !

Kei le retint un instant par le poignet.

- Tu ne devrais pas te soumettre à la téléportation, ça éprouve l'organisme et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment que tes réflexes soient amoindris.

- On va finir comme de la bidoche froide, alors mes réflexes, ça n'aura alors plus grande importance ! Ça urge, ne m'arrête plus !


	27. Chapter 27

**27.**

- Je détecte un pic d'énergie dans votre salon, capitaine Waldenheim ! avertit un responsable de la sécurité, depuis la passerelle, dans l'oreillette de Skendar.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, ça recommence… A qui je vais avoir droit, cette fois ? Je ne serais pas contre la blonde… Albator !

- J'ai besoin de toi.

- Désolé, mais vu la situation, nos positions respectives, je ne pense pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour toi.

Skendar eut un second regard, plus observateur pour considérer la silhouette de son fils dans son costume de pirate.

- Il faut reconnaître que ça en jette, et ce même quand tu viens dans des intentions plus ou moins amicales, loin de la provoc' sur mes terrasses suspendues. Ça pourrait passer pour un déguisement mais ça ne donne absolument pas envie de rire !

- C'est un peu le but, sinon j'aurais opté pour une tenue de clown. J'ai besoin de toi, tu peux faire tout pour moi, et tu ne le soupçonne même pas !

- Explique-moi.

- Nous avons peu de temps…

- Explique-toi !

- Tu es un Militaire et avec ton escadre tu me colles au cul. Et devant moi j'ai le mur d'une coalition de flottes Militaires de défense. Tu dois bien voir où je veux en venir ?

- Non, tu n'as pas eu une idée aussi folle ? Aussi folle que vouée à l'échec !

- Je dois tout tenter ! se récria le grand Pirate balafré. Et même si on finit par me tirer dessus, j'aurai gagné un peu de temps !

- Personne ne croira que…

- Vu le temps devant nous, mes adversaires ne tireront la conclusion qu'une fois que tout sera fini.

- Et tu veux que nous mourions ensemble ? Je sais que je suis ton père, mais j'avais davantage le projet de vivre jusqu'à un âge avancé ! C'est vrai que l'_Arcadia_ pique ma curiosité, mais pas d'aussi près !

- Je t'y ramène, de gré ou de force.

- Non, tu n'irais pas jusqu'à me mettre KO ? Tu es plus jeune mais je me défends pas mal et comme le temps t'est compté…

- Tu as raison, je ne peux pas jouer comme je le voudrais en temps ordinaire pour terroriser ma proie.

- Albator… ? !

- Tu voulais voir l'_Arcadia _? Tu vas bel et bien me servir de sauf-conduit pour passer la barrière de cuirassés Militaires !

- Ne compte pas sur ma coopération. J'étais décidé à ne pas t'attaquer, mais je ne peux pas aller jusqu'à jouer dans ton jeu !

- Comme si j'allais te laisser le choix, ricana Albator. Kei, tu m'entends toujours ?

- Oui, capitaine.

- Ramène-nous !

* * *

Quelques secondes plus tard, Skendar se retrouva dans la salle de transferts de l'_Arcadia_.

- Ça ne marchera pas, Albator.

- Je sais… Ce sont des Militaires, ils ont pour ordres de ne pas céder au chantage. Je ne me souviens pas de mes premiers pas mais ce que j'ai assimilé à l'Académie demeure clair ! Il me fallait essayer.

- Je n'ai pas fait mon testament.

- Quoi, tu voulais tout me léguer ? !

Skendar redevint sérieux.

- Il me faut une arme.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour défendre l'_Arcadia_ si c'était nécessaire.

De l'étui à sa cuisse droite, Albator tira un pistolet qui semble sorti d'un autre âge.

- J'espère que tu n'auras pas à t'en servir.

- Je suis certain du contraire !

La coalition des flottes de défense ayant préféré sacrifier un otage à l'extermination de leur ennemi, le combat avait rapidement fait rage de part et d'autre.

Bien que cerné, l'_Arcadia_ faisait feu de toutes ses pièces, vendant chèrement sa peau.

- Le _Xortal_ vient de se matérialiser, derrière nous ! glapit Kréon. Il a gravement endommage l'_Ephaïstor_ de la capitaine Khurskonde, mais le cuirassé Militaire est toujours en état de combattre.

- Il va nous envoyer ses navettes d'abordage, gronda Albator.

- Que va-t-il viser, la passerelle ?

- Non, papa, la salle du Grand Ordinateur !

- Alors c'est là que je me rends, siffla Skendar en quittant précipitamment la passerelle.

- Papa !


	28. Chapter 28

**28.**

- Le _Xortal_ vient de tirer !

- Quel point de l'_Arcadia_ vise-t-il ?

- Les réacteurs, il veut nous immobiliser, capitaine !

- Kréon, envoie les équipes de…

- Elles sont déjà en route.

- Bien.

- Non…

- Mais, tu viens de dire…

- Nos équipes s'allient aux commandos d'abordage du _Xortal_ et s'en prennent aux dispositifs de sécurité intérieurs de l'_Arcadia _! Les Marins fidèles à Lothar se mutinent.

- Albator, le danger vient bien plus de l'_Arcadia_ que de ses cuirassés qui nous canardent ! glapit Kei.

- J'ai compris… Ces commandos vont à la salle du Grand Ordinateur ?

- En effet.

- Ils sont programmés pour ça, ils ont sûrement répété en simulation ! Le Grand Ordinateur peut continuer à contrer les tirs ennemis, à nous diriger, mais pour cela il nous faut le protéger. Kei !

- J'ai compris, j'y vais et j'y appuie nos unités fidèles, peu nombreuses mais déterminés.

- Tu ne saisis pas. C'est moi qui me rends là-bas ! rugit le grand Pirate balafré.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Mon père est là !

* * *

Les panneaux de protection n'ayant effectivement pas pu être posés pour colmater les galeries surplombantes de la salle du Grand Ordinateur, Yogan avait pu utiliser les passages entre les épaisseurs de coque de l'_Arcadia_ pour se positionner en hauteur, très en hauteur, invisible.

Il monta rapidement son fusil à longue portée, le chargea et l'œil collé au viseur, il rechercha sa cible.

« Je sais que tu vas te pointer. Lothar t'a programmé, en tout. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre et à saisir ma chance pour un tir imparable ! ».

* * *

De sa position, Skendar tourna brièvement la tête vers Toshiro toujours installé à la console, près des portes d'entrée de la salle.

- Dégagez de là, Oyama, et allez à une position plus sécurisée !

- Non.

- Vous allez être la première victime de ceux qui vont surgir une fois les portes forcées !

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai une tâche à remplir.

Les portes de la salle du Grand Ordinateur s'ouvrant, le petit ingénieur binoclard tressaillit, mais n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un mouvement de fuite, se prenant le canon d'une mitraillette en pleine mâchoire, les os craquant sinistrement sous le coup.

- Oyama ! Je dois le récupérer.

Maji retint le capitaine de l'_Octavion_ par sa manche galonnée.

- Vous allez vous faire abattre dès le nez hors de votre abri !

Les assaillants tombant comme des mouches sous des tirs précis et redoutables, parfois perforant deux corps dans la même ligne de mire, Skendar reprit espoir.

- Je savais ton gravity saber redoutable, mais je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le voir en action d'aussi près, remarqua-t-il alors que le grand Pirate balafré rejoignait prestement l'abri.

- Il ne pourra pas grand-chose contre la vingtaine de Marins, Pirates du _Xortal_ et mes mutinés, qui surgissaient au bout du couloir quand je me suis glissé ici. Toshiro Oyama est en sang, je ne sais même pas s'il est encore vivant ! Papa… Avec Maji et ces cinq Marins, nous sommes les derniers pour protéger le Grand Ordinateur. Nos ennemis vont nous déborder, ensuite l'_Arcadia_ n'aura plus rien pour le guider ou simplement le faire réagir.

* * *

Yogan eut un sourire.

« Tout est en place, tout va se terminer comme Lothar le souhaitait. Et au vu de la situation, il se pourrait qu'il y ait d'une pierre deux coups ! ».

* * *

Leur abri ayant volé en éclats, dos à dos, les derniers défenseurs du Grand Ordinateur avaient opposé toute la résistance possible aux Marins du _Xortal_ et aux membres d'équipage mutiné de l'_Arcadia_.

- Attention ! glapit soudain Skendar en repoussant le grand Pirate balafré sur le côté, avant de toucher le sol, atteint au bas des reins par le tir qui avait été destiné à son fils, le sang jaillissant abondamment de la plaie ouverte.

- Pourquoi j'ai toujours raison, moi ! ? gronda Albator avant qu'un tir venu de loin, d'une galerie surplombante, ne le frappe à son tour et qu'il ne s'effondre à côté de son père.

Les deux hommes à terre, le combat sembla redoubler d'intensité pour l'accès à la salle, le crash du Grand Ordinateur et donc la destruction de l'_Arcadia_ qui n'avait plus que quelques instants d'existence avant sans nul doute d'imploser sous tous les tirs adverses.

FIN


End file.
